Journey With the Undead
by Bunsif
Summary: After finding a strange end portal in TrueMU's Base, what happens? A world lies behind it; a world unimaginable to Minecraftians. An apocalyptic wasteland must be explored to get back to their world. Travel with them as they learn the true workings behind the world they lived in. (Warning: Randomness at points) (Will be rewritten soon with updated relationships and situations.)
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Enjoy this new story I randomly came up with after watching YouTube when I should have been doing homework. As I always do, the characters in this chapter are:**

**SkytheKidRS (POV)**

**CaptainSparklez**

**TrueMU**

**Deadlox**

**And a few more! (These aren't major in this chapter.)**

The sun was setting just beyond the mountains to the -x coords. It would have been pretty, had I not been fending for my life. The squids _had_ gotten stronger. Smarter, too.

I looked behind me to see my fallen kingdom. It looked kinda like that video the Captain had made earlier. Cringing, I remembered the fight.

_~Flashback_

_I looked to my left to see CaptainSparklez standing there, using his own invention: the Slime Sword. Behind us were a small portion of my army, clearly named the Sky Army. Several of them had our signature garb: butter armor and swords. Others stuck to their diamond gear, as it did last longer._

_ In front of us were the gates; the only exit of the kingdom for the Army. Another exit was near my quarters, but that way was always locked from the inside and rarely used. _

_ All we were doing was waiting for the enemy. A few days earlier, Deadlox shared with me a note that had been delivered to his mansion. Fortunately, the squids couldn't tell time well yet, so the note mentioned that Deadlox couldn't have gotten here in time, as we would already be taken down. That didn't happen. I was confused when he asked if they had attacked. The hadn't tried since they had stolen... I never liked to think about the day they had stolen Dawnables. Only a little while after that, she just up and left, only telling me that she didn't want to be around me anymore, as it would "put her in danger"._

_ Captain had seen my discomfort and tried to help me through it when a sudden explosion came from the x tower. I quickly whirled around when another explosion sounded from near the -z tower. The enemy had arrived._

_ Several recruits raced towards the explosion. We had no formations; with no formations, the enemy was more confused. My higher-ups stood guard near me and we waited. Nothing happened. No more explosions. Not even anyone nearby to set off the explosions. Someone reported to me that they thought the explosions were caused by creepers, but I knew better. No creeper, not even super-charged, could have set off an explosion of that magnitude, let alone at that high off the ground._

_ "SQUID!" someone yelled._

_ "Move!" I ordered._

_ Captain stayed near my side in the mob of people. I unsheathed my butter sword, his sword already out. The gates exploded and the ground shook._

_ "SKYDOESMINECRAFT!" a menacing voice howled. Only the Squid Menace called me by that; my friends called me Sky or SkytheKid. Sometimes SkytheKidRS._

_ "You," I said simply._

_ "YES! Me! I see that you have been expecting us. But you won't expect... THIS!"_

_ The invisible being opened a fissure in the middle of my kingdom. Recruit after recruit fell into the ravine. I was stricken with grief, as I had led them to their deaths._

_ "SKY!" a voice led me out of my trance._

_ I looked to my right where Sparkly was to see him falling in. His grip was slipping and his sword had already fallen._

_ "I gotcha, buddy!" I yowled to him._

_ "I'm scared..." he mumbled._

_ Without saying another word, I hauled him out of the pit. He flopped onto his stomach._

_ "Thanks. I owe ya one. I coulda died," he told me._

_ "How about that one is fighting along side me?" I said, trying to sound epic._

_ "Sure, but first, I might need a weapon. Mine's kinda, down there..." He told me, pointing down into the pit._

_ I grabbed a sword off of a fallen recruit, "Morbid, but hey. It works."_

_ "This is a pretty good sword. Too bad the owner didn't get to use it. It's brand new," he told me, me seeming like I cared._

_ "Uh-huh. But we have to get going! Thank goodness we have a large milk supply!"_

_ "What? Why?"_

_ "You really think that squids can be invisible without a potion?"_

_ "True. Where's that supply?"_

_ "In the cellar."_

_ We raced towards the hidden trap doors, hidden near the -x tower. I threw open the trap door and we went down the ladders. In here would be the milk._

_ "Uh, Sky?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Where's the milk?"_

_ "It should be in a giant tank in the middle of the room. 3/4 full if I remember."_

_ "So it shouldn't be 2/3 full with squids?"_

_ "WHAT?!" I raced over to the room. Cracks started spreading like cobwebs across the glass tank, "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"_

_ The ladders were straight in front of us. Both of us bee-lined to them and jumped up to the surface. Before us lied destruction. No living recruit showed their face. They might be able to respawn, but in doing so, they lose a memory. A memory I stole from them. In front of me, my kingdom had fallen to ruin. I dropped to my knees. Captain stood dumbfounded. All of my hard work had been destroyed by the most useless mob in Minecraft. A giant chasm ripped through the center of the kingdom. Blood smeared the walls._

_ "Sky..." CaptainSparklez said._

_ I had never done this before. I collapsed onto my stomach and cried._

_~End_

"Sky! Are you there!" I heard from my wrist communicator. Seth had come up with them for my friends and me to use.

"Yeah! I am. Whatcha need, TrueMU?"

"I found something near my base. Come quick. I've already notified the rest!"

Whenever he said "The Rest", I knew he meant business. Him being a perfectionist and all, he normally would have said each and every name.

"Sparkly?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered from behind a tree.

"We're going on a trip."

"Where?"

"The Moon Base."

We always have called TrueMU's base the Moon Base because he called his followers the Stars, and he wore a space suit. The wrist communicator could teleport, so we both chose our location and teleported.

His base was simple, mainly being made of iron. It also looked like a moon base, so another reason comes into place. Since we spawned outside of the structure, we entered.

"I'M HOME, MOM!" I yelled, opening the door, unable to help myself. I was commonly known as the comic relief in my group of friends.

Coming from the other room, I heard a voice," Heh. I see you've made it."

Sparkly and I stepped in the room to see a few familiar faces: Deadlox, Seto, TrueMU, SethBling, Ssundee, AntVenom, Jerome ASF, and BajanCanadian. Several of them had armor on and at least a stone sword. Jerome and Bajan had axes, which they called Betty. Both of the axes.

"Oh! Captain! You're here too! But, why do you guys look like crap?" Deadlox asked.

"Note," I said simply.

"Oh..."

"What note?" Seth asked.

"I got a note a while ago saying that the squid were going to attack," Deadlox told him.

"Either way, I think I found something all of you should see," TrueMU started, standing up," I was mining out another room for the Base when I found some weird portal. Looked like a completed end portal, except the portal itself was grey and the surrounding blocks looked like rotten flesh."

"Uh-huh..." I said, pondering.

"Here, follow me," TrueMU said.

We followed him through a maze of tunnels that made up the Base and suddenly, he stopped.

"This is the portal. I decided we'd be best if we went through. SethBling'll stay here in case we get trapped."

The portal was just as he described. I looked down at my attire. A butter helmet, iron chest plate, and diamond boots. No leggings. The others had better armor than me, except for Seth and Seto. Seth had nothing while Seto had a leather set.

"We had better get going. I kind of want to know what is on the other side. Ready?"

"Ready."

"You bet!"

"I think so."

"I hope so..."

"Nothing to lose. Geronimo!" With that, TrueMU jumped.

"Bombs away!"

I stepped back a bit. Taking a running start, I went through the portal. Everything went black.

**Didja enjoy? Didja? Didja? Well, anyway, if ya did... Need I say more?**

**Well, just because I can... DISCLAMER!**

**Random Person No One Knows: SHE DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR MINECRAFT!**


	2. Chapter 2: The New World

**Here's another chapter today!**

**Characters:**

**Everyone majorly mentioned in the previous chapter except Seth.**

**CaptainSparklez (POV)**

My head hurt. A lot. It didn't help that whatever I was on was... lumpy. I forced my eyelids open to see a blue-ish vastness above me. I sat up and looked below me. I was on top of something.

"Ugghh..." the thing below me groaned.

I quickly got off and looked at my hands. Since when did I have fingers? And...

"Aaaahhhhhh!" I screamed. I was in a world of... round.

This defied everything anyone ever knew! There wasn't supposed to be round! I tried to stand up, and it seemed as if everything was normal, other than the "round" part. Looking back towards where I woke up, I saw several other players, like me. They looked familiar. I went over to the one that I was on top of and shook him.

"Sky? Sky, wake up. Sky!" I said.

"What, Sparkly? I'm taking a nap..." he complained.

"Sky! Open your eyes! The world is... The world is... ROUND!" I screamed the last word.

This woke him up instantly. The others stayed asleep, "What do you mean, _round_?"

"Look."

He opened his eyes. I think. He still had on his sunglasses.

"Crap. What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"I dunno. We had better wake up the others."

I went over to one guy who looked like Sky, but without sunglasses.

"Ant. Ant. Ant. Hey Ant. Ant. Hello. Ant. Ant. There's a cow here," he shot up at the last part.

"Where? I'm gonna get it!"

"Not really. I was just waking you up."

"Come on.. You really had to get my hopes..." he paused.

"What?"

"It's... round?" he contemplated.

"Yeah. Weird, huh? It seems like we're all here... but it doesn't seem right."

I looked over to Sky who was currently waking up Deadlox, who still had on his headset. Ssundee was already awake, and luckily had on his sunglasses. You never want to see him without them. Long story short, he used every resource Sky had to make cakes. Including cobblestone. I tried eating that cake... Luckily this happened before Sky's Sky Hub 4.0, or the Kingdom as it is sometimes called. So yeah. He woke up one morning to find his Sky Hub 3.0 gone. And he was floating mid air on his bed. Never recorded a survival after that.

"Sparkly!" Sky yelled in my ear.

Honestly, it scared me, "What?"

"Everyone's awake, and none of us have weapons."

"That could prove to be a problem..."

"Yeah. It could."

There wasn't anything we could do at the moment, so I looked around. We seemed to be in a field of some sort, with some Extreme Hills to what I think was to -x coords. A few trees could be seen in that direction, too.

"How 'bout we go that way," I pointed towards -x, "And see if we can find a village or something."

"Sounds good, buddy!" the Bajan announced.

"Yeah!" Jerome chimed in.

"Well, we have nothing else to do... Yeah, that sounds good. And at least we can get a good view from the top of those hills," Ant pointed out.

I didn't wait for any other comments, so I started on my way towards them. I would have sprinted, except we didn't have any sort of food to keep our hunger up. No one wanted to die in this world anyway. The bacca followed close behind me. In this world, he _was_ still fluffy, but he looked kind of funny. The Bajan was right next to him, looking confident. The rest followed them, Seto in the back.

Soon enough, a house came into sight. It was simple and white, maybe made of wool or quartz. I picked up the pace a little bit, but didn't sprint. How lucky were we?

With our luck, the ground started to become a bit more bumpy. But there was about a 100 block distance between us and the house. The two Hunger Games champions behind me were giddy with excitement.

50 blocks.

25 blocks.

10 blocks.

At this point, I sprinted to the door. It was white and looked to be iron, so I looked for a way to open it. I found a little button. I pressed it. A little dinging sounded in the house, but the door didn't open. I pressed it again. Still nothing. Again. Again. Again.

The button still wasn't doing anything. I almost pressed it once again when the door opened. A girl was standing behind the door. She didn't _look_ like a villager.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked, mini-sword drawn.

"Well, I'm CaptainSparklez, this is Jerome ASF, this is BajanCanadian, and the people behind us are SkytheKidRS, AntVenom, Ssundee, SetoSorcerer, TrueMU, and Deadlox."

"Uh-huh. And I'm Princess Bubblegum. Who are you _really_?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You can't expect to come up to my door, dressed as Minecrafters, and expect for me to take you seriously."

"You know who we are?"

"Who you're supposed to be? Yes. Who you are? No."

Bajan spoke up, "I can get her to crack," He paused, "Pineapples."

She looked confused, "Okaaayy then..."

"What will get you to believe us?" I asked.

"Tell me something that only one of you guys'd know."

"Ssundee stole all of my materials, including the Sky Hub 3.0, to make a bunch of cake when he lost his glasses," Sky started.

"I give up. You're harder to beat than my last Hunger Games," Bajan said.

"Wait... What happened in them?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I was on this big map, surrounded by tall hills on an island. I was alone on this one... Are you listening?"

She was looking on some weird device, "Continue."

"I rushed for the center and only got two raw fish and leather boots."

"I've heard enough. Welcome," She opened the door.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys have no technology on ya, and you directly gave me what happened in your last video, which was posted a few minutes ago."

"What do you mean, only a few minutes ago? I completed that a week ago!"

"Well, yeah, but... You don't mean..."

"What?" I asked, again.

"You're not from here are you?" she questioned.

"Nope. Came through a portal," the bacca told her.

"Well, I'm Megan." She held out her hand.

Bajan shook it, "You know me."

"So if you know us, would there be a way we knew you?" Ant asked her.

"I was in a Hunger Games with Sky once."

"Well then. If that's the case, what was your name then?" Sky asked her.

She shrugged, "WinTraFiel, if it makes a difference."

**I'm tired. Have fun. I know that you can remember a disclaimer, so need I say it again?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Newcomer

**So, anyway, sorry if I accidentally screwed up with names. Everyone should be called by their Minecraft usernames, or something like it. Not their real names. SethBling and Jerome ASF are exceptions, as they have their names in their usernames. So yeah. And I changed the username that Megan had. My friend complained that her dad had copyrighted it. Earlier she argued with me that she wasn't opinionated. She's... curious.**

**Characters:**

**?.?.? (POV)**

**Other random peeps that you need to infer who they are (Really only one, but hey).**

It had been drilled into my head that I wasn't one of them my whole life. I wasn't to interact with the "normal" people. Never had I wished I had followed that one rule. It had gotten me into this mess - and it wasn't getting me out.

To my left was a dreary smooth stone wall. Nothing was on it other than a few blackened places. On my right, a little poster hung there: a wanted poster for me.

I was raised my entire life in an oak forest, which was just on the brink of a jungle. My mentor had told me that this biome was the only safe place for people like us; not even my parents could get to me, he said. Rain never fell there, but it was constantly the perfect temperature. Thunder could be heard, but no lightning was in sight. It was always perfect there in the eyes of the people around me, but I had other ideas. One time, I wandered out of the biome by a few blocks and saw a giant tree in the jungle, but then I was found, cruelly punished after.

I sighed. The memories of that place weren't the best of my life, but I'd rather be there forever then here for as long as I live. A little flicker of light came from near my foot, but died quickly. Here was so... lonely. I didn't even know if there was anyone else in this prison, other than the occasional guard.

"Heh. Serves ya right to be locked up," a guard taunted once.

My hands were chained up to the wall at head level, but I refused to stand. Kneeling was tough on my knees, but they couldn't see my last posession. It was a small anklet my mother gave to me before I was given up to my mentor. A little dragon was carved into the amber stone. The chain around it was a bright golden material, most likely gold itself.

_~Flashback_

_"Mommy? Where am I going? Will I see you?" I asked._

_She sighed, "I honestly don't know, sweetie. But you promise me, whatever happens, you stay strong?"_

_"Yes! I will."_

_"Good. Now take this," She held out her hand, "and keep it close at all times."_

_She dropped a small chain in my hands. A little dragon was carved on the charm, "Thank you!"_

_"You must go now. Learn how to harness your power, and come back to me, okay?" She asked._

_"Okay, Mommy!" I looked behind me and saw my new mentor. Under my breath, I muttered a small phrase, "I promise."_

_~End_

I had been in this cell for three weeks now. My "friends" hadn't even come to visit, or tried at all. I knew because I could hear everything in this jail. It seemed small, because the echoes weren't big, but I couldn't make out any talking either way.

"Hey, prisoner! Breakfast!" a small bowl was slid to my knees. They never freed my hands, so I had to eat with my face. They always watched me. I refused to eat.

The bowl was filled with some sort of slop, not even good enough for pigs. And I learned the hard way that those weren't raisins. Some vegetables floated around in the soupy part, and a glob of gravy held a few pieces of fish in it. Soggy bread was at the bottom, drowning more than I thought possible.

I kicked the bowl away, sending it flying into the guard's shins.

"Gross! How are you gonna expect me to clean this up?"

"Same way you expect me to eat it," I retorted, voice craggy.

"That's it. You're gonna be executed as soon as possible. And I _will_ see to it," He stomped off.

I heard from a few people that the punishments here were unusual, but were never fun. One I heard of was some guy getting chained up in the Nether on a spinning platform for the ghasts to practice aim. Another was shoved into a giant furnace.

I looked over at the remains of my "breakfast" outside and started wondering if it really was fish.

Of course, they were just rumors, since no one came out of here alive. Not even the guards. I laughed at the absurdity of the execution rumors. I guess you learn not to trust the people who want to kill you after a while.

I heard a clank behind me. A heavy one too.

"Didn't see us while you're havin' that laughing fit of yours, did ya?" The guards had unchained me.

Quickly, they chained my arms around me in a straight jacket-like position.

"This came quicker than I expected, monster," I cringed at his words, "I was expecting it to be later, but the warden didn't want to feed ya anymore."

The other one saw my pain, "Don't like bein' called a monster? What about a demon, demon?"

I stayed strong. Demon wasn't what I was. I wasn't a monster either. I stayed strong, like my mother had asked of me. I couldn't give up on her now, even though I was facing certain death.

They led me down a dark corridor, not minding my constant tripping. Cells lined the left wall, but none were occupied.

"Stand straight," The one I spilled the bowl on smacked me, "We don't need ya makin' bad impressions on the warden, do we?"

I stayed silent. I didn't need to get killed before I got executed, and it wasn't above these baffoons to do that. The floor changed from cobble to brick under my feet. From there, it turned into dirt. It narrowed into a two by one gap, so one walked in front of me, one behind. A few times we went up a block or down, but overall it stayed the same height. Up ahead a light shown. It was an unnatural light, probably coming from some glowstone. The light got closer. Closer.

The guy behind me shoved me and told me to keep walking. The light now didn't seem like it came from glowstone.

We were only a few blocks away now.

Three.

Two.

One.

We emerged into a room made out of iron. A few guards stood on the other side of the room, blocking another exit. A guy I think was the warden stood in front of them. For some reason, the warden was wearing a Batman costume and diamond pants.

"Here we are to see the execution of the confirmed Witch," A guy mumbled. I wasn't a Witch. I was a Sorcerer, a Mage. Not the same. A Witch was a blank-minded mob that threw potions. I could perform spells and summon fire.

"Get it on with!" The warden yelled.

I concentrated on the warden. I could read minds, but only a few words or else I'd black out. Also, I couldn't read the minds of mobs. Only Minecraftians.

The guards shifted me towards the center of the room. A grey end portal lied beneath the floor.

_Save my friends. Please_. I read the mind of the warden, who now looked concerned.

I couldn't gather all of my thoughts when they tossed me into the portal, everything going black.

**Heh. I think that went pretty dang good. The POV character is one of mine, and so was Megan. Everyone else is owned by someone else. So yeah.**

**PEACE OUT! (And don't eat all of the pineapples. I want some.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Introduction

**Well, I hope youz guyz are enjoying, cuz it's about to get interesting. Next chapter. It will get interesting next chapter. Well, I also think this one will be kind of interesting, but I'm not the judge of that. So yeah. READ IT! NOW!**

**Characters:**

**Need I say who's in it?**

**Sky (POV)**

_WinTraFiel... Sounds familiar, but from where. Gah! Should have remembered those battles a bit more!_ I thought.

Jerome spoke up, knocking me out of my thoughts, "Hey, would ya mind writing it down onto a piece of paper? When he goes into his fight mode, he has a tendency to butcher names pretty bad."

"Oh yeah, sure," She wrote it out on the paper.

"Hate to break it to you, but you realize the capitalized letters spell WTF right?" AntVenom pointed out.

She shrugged; she had a tendency to do that, "I know. It was a joke at my old middle school."

"I think I'm remembering!" I announced.

"Stay back! He might explode!" The bacca yelled.

I glared at him, "Anyway, was it you that shoved me into that lava pit?"

"Heh. Yeah. That was me. But technically I punched you into it."

"Well. I think his circuts are fried. Anything else we can do?" BajanCanadian asked.

"There is one thing that I think you guys'll like. It may or may not include eating..." She snickered.

"Uhh..." The bacca stuttered., "What happens if it doesn't include eating?"

"Nevermind that! I have to introduce you guys to a few friends of mine!" She got up and started walking into a different room.

We followed her into a room with wood floors instead of carpet. There was a table in the center of the room, which she started tossing foreign foods onto. I picked up a round roll of what looked to be bread. Ant picked up a can that I think I said something about fruit.

"And these are some of my friends. And I'm kidding about being friends with food. That'd be weird," She announced.

I must've looked confused about the bread roll because she told me that they were crackers and they were basically like crunchy things of bread. I opened up the package and took one out. It had little transparent grains on the top of it. Shoving the entire thing into my mouth, I saw that it was like a little piece of crunchy bread, except it was kind of buttery tasting. I hid them behind my back so no one could have one of them.

"So you guys like this stuff?" Everyone nodded, "Well, I've got a surprise for you. I like to call it heaven, but most people call it ice cream."

She led us into a colder room called a garage. She grabbed a few containers of the stuff and we headed back inside. Ant, Captain, and I got one container, Bajan, Deadlox, and Jerome got another, and Seto, TrueMU, and Ssundee got another. Spoons were passed out soon after.

Jerome took no time in getting the first bite, "I can see wheh you come from wit da heafen part!"

I quickly took a bite, too. An explosion of soft, yet cold flavor went through my mouth. A sweetness trickled down my throat. Neither of them were kidding. I would have cracked a joke, but this stuff was too good.

"Hey, I want to show you something funny. Jerome, put a bunch of ice cream in your mouth and don't swallow," Megan told him. He complied, "Three... Two... One."

"IT HURRRRRRRTTTTTTSSSS!" Jerome screeched.

"Since you've already swallowed, press your thumb against the top of your mouth for a while," Megan told him.

"Awe you suwe this is 'onna wook?" He asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't trick you twice, would I?"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you'w wight."

I looked back over to the drawer which I shoved the crackers in. I would be getting those later.

Megan quickly put something up to her ear after some song, "Yeah? ... What? ... I'm getting on right now! ... Bye!" And with that, she took it away from her ear.

"What?" Ant asked.

"I have to get up to my room. You guys stay here!"

She rushed up the stairs and we heard a door slam.

"Bacca? Can you hear up there?" I asked.

"Yeah I can!" He started listening, "... Omega D has fallen. Several have died. Quadrant Omega L is the only safe zone in all of US. Avoid deserts when..." He paused, "That's it. She shut it off..."

She came stomping slowly back down the stairs. Her eyes were glassy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My parents... My parents were in the center of the Quadrant. My brother too..." She quickly got herself together, "We need to get weapons."

The bacca liked the sound of that, "Where we get 'em?"

"The shed, but we need to shave you first."

"WHAT?!"

She backed away a little bit, "You can't expect people to not look at you funny when you look like Chewbacca from Star Wars. And besides, we don't need attention drawn to ourselves."

Bajan grabbed Jerome in a headlock, "I got him!"

"Luckily I think we can do this with out actually shaving him."

"How?" Jerome asked.

"Do you know your password?" She questioned him.

"Never really thought about it but yeah, I do."

She started walking back up the stairs. We all followed except for Ssundee.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong? You haven't spoken since we got here," I pointed out.

His voice was a little off, "I know, but I can't control myself as easily in this dimension. And besides, isn't it a little strange that a portal brought us into a different world, not just another realm? I mean, they might have taken us to strange candy worlds and the Nether, but they were both still blocky, as usual."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, but we had better get up to wherever the other guys are. Race ya!"

We both bounced up and raced up the stairs. He was a little ahead of me and I almost passed him when we got into the room.

He looked like he was about to gloat when we saw a bright light surrounding Jerome. I shielded my eyes.

"It worked!" Megan announced.

The light died away and the bacca was now a regular looking Minecraft guy. He had a black and blue checkered jacket and had black hair that covered his right eye. Headphones like Deadlox's were on his head and he was wearing basic black pants.

"This'll take some getting used to..." Jerome announced, still sounding like himself.

"Hey, be glad I didn't choose a naked shaved-bacca skin!" She told him.

"This isn't much better, though."

"Either way, I think I at least have enough make-shift weapons to use. Oh, and I have an axe calling your name, Jerome!" She taunted.

"Where?!"

She laughed, "I'll get it for you."

"Wait... Why do we need weapons in the first place?" Sparkly asked.

"Uh... I'll tell you guys later. Just follow me," She said.

We followed her downstairs and outside. She went to a small house and lifted up the carpet in front of it for a key. Putting it in the lock, she turned it and shoved the door with her shoulder.

"Welcome to the room of random crap!"

I glanced around the shed. A few shovels were leaning against the back wall along with a rake. An axe, as Megan said there was, was hanging on the right wall. A few pieces of heavy equipment sat in the middle, dusty from lack of use. Megan had told us that her dad used them to cut wood. I glanced to my left and saw the weapon I wanted.

"Nice choice, dude! I might have chosen that, but Betty here wouldn't have liked that, would you have?" Jerome said, petting the axe.

Megan walked up to me, "Want that one? Nice choice. I'll get it down for ya."

_This will be awesome._

**So yeah. Interesting, right? RIGHT? Either way, I think I'll explain some things down here because they may or may not be confusing.**

**1\. All of the Minecraftians look like their skins, except for they're real people. The only exception is that TrueMU is missing his helmet.**

**2\. Yes. I did change the bacca into a real person. DEAL WIT IT. And I also have... plans for him...**

**Jerome: WHAT KIND OF PLANS?!**

**Me: You'll see. You will see.**

**3\. My computer says that axe is spelled wrong...**

**4\. You may or may not be able to guess who the mystery person was last chapter.**

**6\. I skipped 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: An Explanation

**So yeah. Got another chapter up at 8:51 PM. Exciting. I have a track meet tomorrow. And I'm running the 2 MI. Incredibly exciting.**

**Characters:**

**Megan (POV)**

**The Group**

Looking around the living room, everyone was focused on their weapons. Sky was mesmerized by my grandpa's reinactment sword; with a little sharpening, it could be used as a real one. Ant took a liking to a sledge hammer while Ssundee took the rake. Bajan got a bunch of kitchen knives and threw them in a bag. Jerome was petting his axe and Deadlox was leaning on a snow shovel. Seto was shoving some blades from my dad's woodcutting equipment into a leather pouch I got him. Sparklez and TrueMU entered the door, Sparklez carrying my brother's two hunting knives and TrueMU holding an old golf driver.

I went with the old compound bow I got seven years ago on my 13th birthday. I wasn't the best shot with it, but I could get a few shots in with it. There was a reason I had a knife with me, but I was looking forward to use my expandable broadhead arrows. They were pretty dang awesome.

"Guys. I think it might be time to explain," I started.

"Explain what?" Deadlox asked.

I sighed, "Why you guys need these weapons. What these quadrants are. Omega D. All of that. I assume you heard that news cast since you had the bacca with you. My parents. They were in the quadrant Omega D. As the name suggests, there are four more places like it. Were, actually. Omega O was taken down the first, as the virus thrived in the warm water of the nearby ocean. Soon after, Omega F was taken down. It was the least cleanly of the four. Omega D just was brought down, and my... parents were there, in the capital, when it happened. In the past, few have survived the over throwings of the quadrants.

"Omega L is the last one left. It, sadly, is not within walking distance. Not even if you are crazy and can run like 100 miles. I'm afraid we are currently within the limits of Omega D, but since we aren't in a populated area, we could be left alone.

"My parents, though, were basically the people you'd always want to be around. It... hurts me to think about them as being dead, but after living ten years in an apocalyptic world, you get used to it. This world wasn't always like this.

"About eleven years ago, the leading researchers in medical technology were working on ways to cure cancer and tumors. The major thing to do at that time was to try to get rid of brain tumors without having to go through painstaking surgeries. One scientist, not very well renown, figured out that if a tame virus was to be injected into the blood stream, it could get to the brain and break down the tumor. He worked long hours to try and find this cure, barely getting sleep. Just one average day, he was driving to work when an epiphany came to him after seeing a car crashed into a pole.

"The lab was messy with sketches and tests, but he knew this one'd work. A few days in the lab led to what he thought could possibly be the first, non-surgical cure to brain tumors, and maybe even a few other types of tumors.

"Quickly, he tested it out on the first person he could find. After the test subject was injected, he was kept awake and he was hooked up to some equipment. His AV levels stayed constantly good, so he went to go check up on the patient himself. Opening the door, he saw the subject curled up on the bed. He was muttering strange things that couldn't form sentences."

"What happened afterwards?" Sky asked, interrupting me.

"I'm getting there! So, where was I... Oh yeah. The mutterings. The scientist walked closer when the test subject jumped up and attacked the scientist. The man had gone insane, driven there by the virus injected. Quickly, the subject drew blood from the scientist, causing saliva to go into the wound. The virus had spread."

"That's strange. So did the virus, like, take over their brain and all that?" Jerome asked, now hugging the axe.

"Yeah, it did. The virus, soon to be called the Z-Virus at this point, had changed them. This virus takes over the brain and shuts down what isn't needed. The blood in their veins turns into a black, tar-like substance for some reason. They basically look dead, their eyes white orbs. Often times, they have strange injuries covering their bodies. Since they can't feel pain, they don't give up until the body is unable to go any further."

"So they're like zombies?" Ssundee asked, the first time I'd heard him say anything.

"Yes. That's why it was called the Z-Virus. In the early stages, which only last a few minutes, they look like regular humans, but then they go bad. With these zombies though, if you get hit, you're down. Most of the time, they can break the skin easily, and if they do, no more living. Once the virus touches your blood stream, it reproduces rapidly, easily taking over your brain and nervous system almost instantly."

"Sheesh. Sounds like they're a pain to get rid of," someone added.

"Yep. That's where the quadrants come into play. A certain area is under the protection of the quadrant. The area is supplied with various utilities, such as water. Soldiers patrol outside of the fence surrounding us. The fence, it ain't special. Just a little chain link fence, not even as good as your chainmail armor or iron bars. It's just a boundary."

"Anything else?" Sky asked, clearly bored.

"Not with the conversation, but yeah, there's more. We'll have to travel a few miles west and meet a guy I know to get that sword of yours up and running," I told him.

"Can we go now?"

"No, not yet. I need to get you, Ant, TrueMU, Sparklez, Ssundee, and Seto new clothes. You can't go walking around wearing body suits or just suits. And definitely not a space suit," I added.

"So where are we gonna get these clothes?" Ant asked.

I smiled, "My brother's room. I always wanted to raid it."

I led them back up the stairs, but I turned left at the top instead of right. We stepped into a green room filled with posters on the walls and a laptop on a desk. I went over to the closet and slid it open. Grabbing a few shirts I thought would fit them, I went and sat on the bed. The shirts I had grabbed were two older Minecraft shirts, a plain black shirt, a golf shirt, and two performance wear tank tops. I went back and grabbed a few of the jackets, also getting one for Deadlox.

"Here are a few shirts; pick one out while I find you guys some pants," I told them.

I stepped back over to the closet and opened up the drawer that held many pairs of pants. Throwing a black pair of jeans, some grey sweatpants, and two pairs of regular jeans, I decided that we might need a change or two of clothes ready if we had to bail. I grabbed the entire drawer and pulled it out, dumping it on the floor in the process.

"Jerome!" I yelled, "You and the others get up here!"

Thumping sounds rung outside of the room as they made their way up the stairs. My brother had ten other pairs of pants other than the ones I threw over on the bed. Wow. My brother had a lot of pants. I reached up and grabbed a few more shirts and another jacket.

Sky and Ssundee had already chosen, Sky with the black shirt, jeans, and an army green jacket. Ssundee chose a Minecraft shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and a grey sweatshirt. Ant was mulling over a tank top or a Minecraft shirt and Captain chose the golf shirt and black pants. TrueMU took a black shirt with Storm Troopers that I had just pulled out and jeans.

"You guys that have already chosen, go into another room and close the door," Sky ran off into my room and Ssundee into the bathroom. CaptainSparklez and TrueMU went elsewhere.

Ant decided on the tank top and a pair of black sweats and took off.

"So whatcha need us up here for?" Jerome asked, having left the axe behind in the living room.

"Uh, here's a jacket, Deadlox," I handed him a black jacket, "And you guys need to choose another pair of clothes. We might have to leave."

Just then, Seto appeared in the doorway wearing a purple striped golf shirt and jeans, both a little on the big side.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to have some way to keep my pants up, would you?" He asked.

I tossed him a black belt. Luckily he knew how to put it on. That was one thing I didn't need to explain. Sky walked down the hallway wearing his attire. He looked pretty good in it, too.

Jerome was holding another pair of clothes, "What do we do with these?"

"Wait up here. I'll get a few things," I took off downstairs.

In the basement, I opened up an old box and found a bunch of bags. Some were big, others small. Some had straps, others were purses. I grabbed as many bags as I could that were good and went back upstairs. Setting them on the bed, I went back down and grabbed four more.

"So, guys. Pick out a bag and put your change of clothes in it," I told them.

TrueMU was leaning on a wall, "There weren't enough clothes for a second pair for me and Captain. Have any more?"

"I have my dad's, but those won't fit. My mom might have something, though."

"Uh, I'd rather not wear women's clothing," The space man told me.

"Don't worry. It isn't women's clothing. My mom wore a lot of men's things," I went across the hall into their bedroom.

Opening the sliding doors, I picked out two pairs of sweatpants and a shirt. I hoped they wouldn't ask why it said "Kiss Me I'm a Member".

"Here you are. Nothin' fancy, but we don't need that. You guys get your clothes packed and I'll get mine."

I walked to the other end of the hallway and went straight to my closet. I grabbed two pairs of sweatpants, one grey, one black, and a few t-shirts. The clothes might not fit them well, but they'd work if they had to.

"You guys ready?" I asked, walking into the room they were in.

"Yep!"

"Uh-huh."

"We getting my sword sharpened? If so, yay!"

"Well, then, we'd better go. You guys want to pack up all of your stuff in case we need to make a break for it? Chances are we won't have to, but we don't need to take a chance," I told them.

Jerome jumped off of the bed, "You bet. Food?"

"Packing, yes. Eating, not yet."

We went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of granola bars and set them out along with the box of crackers. Sky instantly took the crackers. I reached into the cupboard and grabbed ten water bottles and filled them up slowly. Once I was done with that, I saw everyone else had packed and a few had gotten their weapons. The granola bar bag had a few left, so I grabbed those and a bag of granola.

Heading out to the living room, I grabbed my bow. I called out, "Hey guys! Letsa go!"

The group followed close behind me, weapons in hand and backpacks on backs. I walked over to the family pick-up and got in the driver's seat, putting my stuff at the feet of the passenger. We had an extended cab long bed, so I told four of them to sit in the bed. The other five sat in the cab.

I turned the keys and the engine fired up. Backing out while turning, I got it so I could make it out onto the county road. I pulled out onto it. We were on the road. Hopefully they could let me drive in peace.

**So yeah. I'm trying to create an actual cover picture for this, so it might take a while, as it will be traditional. So if you have any ideas on what I should do, tell me. HAVE FUN WITH YOUR LIVES. I tired. Am I ever not tired? I begin to wonder...**


	6. Chapter 6: Sharpened

**So yeah. I gotz another chapter up. Oh, and on chapter 4, I forgot to mention that the POV was Sky. So now ya know. ENJOY OR I KEEL YOU!**

**Characters:**

**Ze peoplez normally in it.**

**Sky (POV)**

**Glenn**

I sat in the middle of the back seat. Ant was sitting on my left and TrueMU to my right. The front seat went Megan, Deadlox, Seto. Sparkly, Bajan, Jerome, and Ssundee rode in the back. It looked fun, but Sparkly wasn't enjoying the bumps in the road. I saw Megan flick a lever and a clicking noise started. She turned the wheel to the right and onto the stone road.

"This silence is bothering me, so I came up with something for us to talk about," Megan announced, looking to the mirror in the middle of the car, "You guys'll need some names to go by in this world. Sky, yours and Jerome's are fine, but we can't go around calling someone Deadlox or CaptainSparklez."

"What exactly should we call ourselves, then? We don't exactly know what would qualify as normal," Seto pointed out.

She thought a second, "Uh, things like Jacob, Kevin, Austin, stuff like that."

"Oh, I saw one guy in Minecraft with a name that had Andrew in it," Ant noted.

"Yeah, that's a good one. A few others are Jared, Chris, and Garrett," She told us.

"I'll just be Jared, since no one else is choosing," TrueMU announced.

"Since I found it, I'll be Andrew. Seems easy and it starts with the same sound as AntVenom."

"Can't I just be Seto?" He complained.

She pondered the idea, now turning left, "I guess. It'll just be a nickname for you, though. I'll say your real name is Steven if anyone asks."

"So why can't _we_ use our real names as names for this world?" Deadlox asked.

"So you really think people will think it's normal if I call you _Dead_lox?"

I was just sitting there listening to the conversation, wondering what we'd call the other three in the back. Maybe Sam was a normal name. It sounded right for this world. Sara might also be a good name.

"What about Tyson? You can be Tyson," She told Deadlox, driving onto a road not well marked.

"Well, won't the other three in the back need a name? What about Sam? Or Sara?" I asked, curious.

She burst out in laughter, "You _really_ want a guy to be named Sara?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Uh, I dunno. It's a _girl's_ name, maybe?"

"Sam?"

"Both a guy's and a girl's name. But yeah, I actually think Sparklez could pass as a Sam," She said.

"We still need a name for Bajan and Ssundee, though," I told to no one in particular.

"How 'bout Will? It fits both," She told us, "Oh! We're here!"

She pulled off of the path on the right side and onto a less marked road into a pit. As soon as it leveled out, she stopped the car and opened up her door, allowing Ant to get out. Eventually, we all got out of it.

"Sooo... Where is this guy who can get my sword 'up and running'?" I asked.

She walked down the path a bit then took a sudden right. A hidden trap door was in front of her.

"Right here. Lemme do the knock," She started tapping on the old wood using fast knocks and longer knocks.

The door screeched in pain as it swung open. A guy, a little older than Megan, was standing on the other side. She went forward and hugged him.

"Megan! It's been a while! How are you?" The guy asked.

"Pretty good," Her voice went solemn, "Did you hear about what happened?"

"Yeah. I did. I think it was pretty gruesome for them to not even show it on TV. But, who are your friends?"

"Oh, uh, this is Sky, over there's Tyson, Seto, Jared, and Andrew. And back in the back is Jerome, Sam, Will, and..." She stopped. We forgot to give a name to one of the people in the back, "... Chris. Everyone, this is Glenn."

Glenn cleared his throat, "Well, come on in!"

We piled in one by one into a plain wood room with a flickering light bulb lighting it up. Glenn closed the doors behind us.

"Welcome guys! So whatcha need?" Glenn asked.

Megan shrugged, "Nothin' much. We just need you to sharpen this sword for Sky. He insisted on using it."

Megan handed Glenn the sword I had been holding, "Nice. Leather grip with the rest of the hilt golden plated. You're lucky it's a longsword; you won't get by with much less. But are you sure you want me to sharpen this? It could be worth a fortune!"

"Well, in retrospect, collectables aren't very much good in an apocalypse," Megan pointed out.

"True, true. Well, it shouldn't be a hard task. I'll be a little while, though, You guys can wait here," And with that, the guy left.

"Uh... He was strange," Ant stated.

"Yeah. He is. I have a feeling you want to know how I met him," Megan said.

"Well, now that you say it, yeah it could be interesting. So how did ya meet him?" Deadlox questioned.

"He's my brother's friend. They met just before the virus was created. Both of 'em were science nerds at the time," She told us.

I pondered a second, "Huh."

She laughed, "And that is the brilliant response from the guy who, more or less, has millions of subscribers on da YouTubez."

"Wait, wait, wait. That reminds me. You knew who we were because of YouTube, yet we're from different worlds? How does _that_ work?" Bajan asked.

"Well, yeah. YouTube _is_ awesome. And plus, it is an internet thing and so is Minecraft most of the time, so it would make sense," She replied simply.

"Yes, but how would you know all of us and not some other people?" TrueMU wondered.

"If you really want to hear the whole story, I can tell ya," She cleared her throat, " I was introduced to the idea of 'trolling', so I looked it up and found a guy who trolled on Minecraft. On one of his episodes, he trolled as Sky, so I decided to look him up. I watched quite a few of his videos and you guys were in some of them. So yeah. End of story."

"Wow. Could you have said that any faster?" TrueMU questioned.

"Probably."

"The sword is ready!" Glenn yelled, bursting through the door opposite the one we entered, "I also found a sheath that would work for holding it, so Sky, try it on!"

He handed me a leather belt-like thing. I threw it over my shoulder and around my head. It fit a bit loosely.

"Lemme get that," He sinched up the sheath, "Perfect!"

I reached over my left shoulder and grabbed the grip of the sword. Unsheathing it, I gripped it in both hands and got into a battle stance.

"Wow. You must be, like, a pro sword-wielder or something because I've never seen such a perfect posture. Arms out at the perfect length so you're able to make a quick move, legs in a strong posture..." Glenn mulled over me.

"Uh, Megan?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, Glenn, we'll be going now," She said.

"Already? Okay. See you guys!"

We walked back up to the ancient trap door covering the place. Megan forced it open and we continued our way back to the dark green car. I jumped in the back along with Ant, Deadlox, TrueMU, and Ssundee. The rest crowded into the cab.

_~Meanwhile in the cab~_

CaptainSparklez was twitching his leg when Seto spoke up.

"So, when you were telling us about that virus, how did you know so much about it?" He asked.

"Ya know. The news," She replied simply.

"I may not be from this world, but I do know what news is. And if I know it well enough, they won't release that much detail, let alone what happened."

"What? How would you know how much they release to the public?"

Seto stared at her.

"Fine. The scientist, he wasn't just a scientist. He... he was my uncle. His journal was how I knew so much."

**Not my best cliffy, but hey. Anyway, Ima be accepting OCs for a scene or two in the upcoming chapters. So yeah. Send 'em in. I only need their name, personality, and appearance. Oh, and I have a joke for you. Look below dis.**

**So, a guy was a junior in high school and he was so excited. He was gonna go to prom no matter what. He went up to a girl and asked her to prom. She said yes and he knew it was going to be the best prom ever.**

**He first went to the tailor to get his tux so he could look good. There, the line was soooo long! He waited. And waited. Waited some more. Finally, after waiting forever, he got the measurements and was on his way.**

**His next stop was the limo place. Once again, there was a loooong line! So he waited. Waited a bit more. Kept waiting. Eventually, he got to the front of the line and got the last limo there was.**

**The next day, he went to go get a corsage to look nice. And again, the line stretched forever. He waited in line. Still was waiting. Continued to wait. Although there weren't very many flowers left, he got a nice corsage and was on his way.**

**On prom night, he went in the limo to go pick up the girl. She looked nice and got in the limo. They drove to prom without any hitches. Once they got into prom, the girl asked for some punch. He went to go get it and guess what?**

**There's no punch line.**


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

**Finally got this up. I hope I did this OC right... It's not mine if youz guyz read the comments. I tried to keep it a bit vague. So... READ IT. **

**Characters:**

**xRpMx13 (POV)**

**Griffin**

I paced up and down the stone hallway, waiting. The solitary rooms were empty since the Mage had gone. Although I was warden of this place, I had no say in who was a prisoner and who was not. Everyone else thought she was a Witch, but how could that be, especially when they were mobs?

"Uh, warden, sir…" A guard started.

"What!" I growled at him, my mind focused on other things.

He gulped, "There's a weird guy at the entrance. He says he'd like to see you. But we've never let anyone in. Can we let him in?"

"Oh, yes! Right away! Tell him to meet me in my office," With that, the guard scrambled away to the newly installed entrance near the cells. Not my best plan, but it's heavily guarded. Most of the time.

I heard a creak and I rushed to my office. Sitting back in the wooden chair, I straightened out my outfit: a cheap Batman outfit. It was just something to wear, and on the plus side, no one will know who I am. Except for my friends.

The door flicked open and a guy shuffled through sideways. His spiky hair made it so he just barely cleared the height of the door. He had a smug look on his face as he straightened out a tag he was wearing.

"Hello," I said simply, trying to start a conversation with him.

"Hey."

"Why are you here?" I blurted out, sitting up in the uncomfortable chair.

"I heard."

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"I heard 'bout the portal."

"How the heck..?" I started.

"Uh, let's walk. It's more open outside," He started walking towards the door.

I stood up, following him. Once he, again, shuffled out sideways through the doorway, he allowed me to pass. I led him over to the stairs and stepped on the stone pressure plate. Teleporting up, he soon did the same, except he was slower in teleporting. Since we had time, I slowed down my pace and headed for the second plate. The same thing happened. Perhaps it was just that it was used to tp-ing me and not him.

Once I was down the ladder, and him a few blocks above me, I started what I had yet to finish, "So… How'd you know about that?"

"Oh, ya know. I know things."

"Yeah. Very funny, dude," I took a breath, "What really happened?"

He looked at me, "Does that really matter?"

I started walking to the boat. The dock would be a better place to discuss things. Looking behind me, I saw that he wasn't following. A flame glinted in his dark orange eyes.

"What? You wanna talk about this or not?" I questioned.

"No. I don't."

"Huh?"

"I said, I didn't want to talk about this anymore."

"Wha..? Why?" I couldn't respond with much more.

He sighed and leaned against the stone wall of the prison, "I didn't want to say this, but I guess I have to."

"What? Whadya mean?" I quickly asked.

"I was just about to say it. Now if you don't mind…"

"No, go on."

"Anyway, that portal. I need to enter it."

I choked on my own spit somehow, "WHAT?! Why would you ever do that?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

I started climbing back up the ladder, "Either way, you have a death wish, and I am _not _getting involved in that. Adeu!"

"Ya know, I could just take out all of your guards surrounding it. Wouldn't be that hard. I just figured it would be nicer if I just asked permission. No blood, no mess, no explanations," He looked at his fingernails as he was talking.

He knew how to drive a hard bargain. I didn't want to be responsible for anyone going in there.

"Yea or nay? As I said…" He started.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. I'm just trying to decide. By the way, what's your name? We didn't really introduce each other. I'm xrpmx13," I told him.

"Griffin."

"Nice to meetcha. You _do_ know why I'm having trouble deciding, right?"

"Probably. You don't want to be responsible for me goin' in there and dieing. Simple."

"Basically."

"Don't worry about that. I won't have a problem. I think I can defend myself," He stated, no room for commentary.

"Yeah, probably, but why do you want to go through there so bad? I mean, there are only ten people in there, none of which you probably know," I told him quickly, not thinking about my comment.

"Ten? You really think there are ten people in there? I think not."

"I'm pretty sure I can do math. There are nine of them that are my friends, and then that one Mage."

"Didn't count the last one, though."

"What? The last one was that Mage, and I mentioned her."

He looked up to me, I still on the ladder. His eyes betrayed his emotions, "My sister went in there last night. She said it'd be fun, but she never came out. I held onto her wrist as she went in, but she was pulled away. And I have a feeling that the portal isn't just another form of end portal."

"Oh. I am so sorry, but what can I do?" I asked.

"You could let me try and find her."

"But that could be a suicide mission! No one knows what's in there," _Except my friends_. I didn't dare speak that last part.

He stood up straight, "Do you want there to be a little, _mess_ on your hands?"

I sighed, "I really don't wantcha going in there, but if it makes you feel better, I'll mull it over today. I'll tell you my decision tomorrow. You don't know how hard it is for me to make this decision."

"Heh. _You_ think it's hard. My sister is in there."

"Before you make any comments, my _friends_ are in there. Nine of 'em."

"Well, I'll be goin'. You don't need me here. But either way, I'll probably make it in there,"

He sprinted off, faster than I thought possible.

I sat on the rail of the walkway, high above the floor. I'd normally be worried about falling, but I had other things on my mind. Only a little bit longer and I hadn't made a decision. If I let him go, his "death" would be on my hands. If I didn't the real deaths of a few guards would be there instead. The only problem with them dieing is that, for some reason, the guards don't respawn. That guy probably won't either. I never knew why I could sense that, but so far, it'd been right.

"Made a decision?" He asked, somehow getting behind me while I was distracted.

"More or less. Just go. Use this invisibility potion and go," I held out a sky-colored bottle of liquid. It shimmered.

He paused a second. Maybe shrugging, "Okay. Not the answer I was expecting…"

"If I tell my guards to back off and letcha go, you would be my responsibility. Vice versa if I didn't. I have to keep a prisoner-less prison in order, and I don't need that stuff clouding it up."

"Oh. Okay," He said simply. I looked over my shoulder to see him go towards the hidden tunnel.

_Wait. How did he know about that?_

"Wait!" I called out. I quickly changed my mind about asking him, "Find my friends, kay?"

He nodded his head and continued.

I hoped he'd be okay.

**All I know is that today was amazing. My school's personal honor society had a field trip, I was there btw, and it was A-MAZE-ING. We went to the Museum of Nature and Science (No, not at the Smithsonian) and ate at an all-can-eat Italian buffet. I had a lot of food. Including a plate full of dessert. YAY.**

**Oh, and for a joke...**

**You want to hear a joke about Nebraska?**

**Nah. I won't tell ya. It's too corny.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Meet-up

**This took a while. I decided it might be fun to try, so here's Seto's POV. So... just read it.**

**Characters:**

**Seto (POV)**

**Everyone else**

**Cal**

**Someone who shall be named later...**

We had been sitting in silence for a while now. The clock read 6:45; it had been 23 minutes since Megan revealed that her uncle started this apocalypse.

We were heading straight for the extreme hills biome in a cloud of quietness. I looked in the mirror above my head to see the people in the back laughing and having a blast.

"Uh," I spoke up, "Where are we going exactly?"

"The only way we really can go. We're going to LA," she told me.

Captain spoke up, "And where would this 'LA' place be?"

"Well, it's also known as Omega L, but either way, it's in the West," she announced, pointing towards the extreme hills, "Right over the Rockies."

"The Rockies?" I questioned.

"Yeah. The mountain range in front of us is called the Rockies."

Jerome started laughing, "So you're telling us that, of all names, they were named the Rockies? Wow. Sooo original."

She shrugged, "Don't ask me why, though. History wasn't my best subject. Or science."

"So how long..." I got cut short by the device she had used three times now. It was beaming out a strange combo of clicks and beeps.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled it out. After she swiped around on it a bit, she dropped it and started turning around. It took a while; this car appeared to turn in a poor radius.

I reached onto the floor and grabbed it. The screen was still glowing. Some sort of chat was pulled up on the screen. I read the last message:

"Come help. Meet ur bro and I in o.d. I wil call u soon 2 tel u place. Sorry about using his fone to txt u but we need help."

I looked up to the top of the screen. It read "Cal" on the top. Perhaps the other person in the chat was named Cal. The last message must have been someone else, though.

"Uh, where are we going now? This isn't 'West'," Bajan pointed out.

Megan turned on the clicking noise again and turned right, "I need to take care of something."

~~37 and a half minutes later~~

We passed under two roads suspended high above this one. Buildings started to appear in the distance. A sign had the word "Denver" with three arrows below it, each pointing to a lane. We were currently sitting in silence.

Captain was messing with some sort of mechanism on one of the windows in the back. He pulled on it, then pushed forward and it opened.

"... to choose a rake of all things?" Sky asked from the back of the car.

"Well, it looks like it could hurt..." Ssundee told him, "But why are you asking me? He chose a weird rod-thing with a metal ball thingy on the end!"

Megan cleared her throat, "It's called a Driver! And they hurt!"

TrueMU, startled by the feedback, pointed his finger at Ssundee, "See? It is a good weapon!"

"So is Ssundee's!" Megan yelled back.

While the people in the back argued about weapons, I ran through the fake names we gave everyone.

_Sky and Jerome are the same, I'm Steven, but I go by Seto, TrueMU is Jared, Deadlox is Tyson, Ant is Andrew, Captain is... Will? No, he's Sam. Will and Chris are Bajan and Ssundee, but which is which? I think Ssundee is a good Will. I'll call him Will_, I thought.

"Hey, Bajan," I turned around to face him, "Which name do you like better: Chris or Will?"

"Uh, Chris. It actually sounds like a name and not something like I _will_ go and do this," he replied.

_Well that's settled._

Just then, her phone started beaming out an edited version of Captain's song "Revenge". She slid her finger to the right of the device, which I think was called a phone, and started talking into it.

"Hello? Who's this?... Oh. Okay. So where are you guys?... There?... Okay... So at the bottom?... Okay. Expect us there in..." She looked at the clock, "Well about 7:30. 'Kay, bye."

She tapped on the phone and threw it back into her pocket.

"And what was that about?" Bajan asked.

"My brother. Some girl found him breathing, so that's good."

"Oh..." I sighed.

"What? Is that bad?" She accused me.

I stiffened up, "No! Not at all! I was just thinking to myself!"

"Okay."

I wasn't thinking to myself, though. There was a reason I didn't want that to be the case. Since they needed help, it was only reasonable that he was dieing and he needed help.

After a few minutes, she made the car start clicking again and turned to the left, then right, and into an empty lot, except for a few cars. Several towers stretched up into the orange sky. A building ahead read "Elitch Gardens" with a few things below it.

She pulled up onto the sidewalk and put the car in park. Quickly, she jumped out and so did I soon after. Captain opened up his door and the three in the back seat piled out of the car. The people in the back end had jumped out right before.

Starting to sprint, she led us up to some gates and jumped over them. I ran into the bar below. It hurt, but it swung open. I never was the best at parkour.

Continuing we ran towards a giant wheel. She ran beside it and jumped a bar. I failed again, and this time, the bar didn't move. In pain, I slid under the low bar and through the maze of other bars until I got to the base of the wheel.

"Great! You're here! Oh, and you brought some people to help!" A girl yelled from the bucket thing hanging from the wheel at the bottom.

Megan grabbed Jerome and told him to do something with what looked to be a control panel. Soon after, she grabbed Bajan's wrist and mine and pulled us into the bucket. We slowly started lifting up into the air.

"Wow!" Bajan looked over the edge, "A working Ferris Wheel! How'd you guys manage that?"

"Tell ya later," Megan told him.

The other girl lifted herself from her knees to reveal a guy huddled on the floor, unconscious. I glanced at her shirt to see one of Sky's "Choice Words" scrawled across it.

"Seto? Can you..?" Megan started to ask.

I stuttered, "I can, but..."

"Great! Help him!" She pointed towards the guy.

I kneeled down and put my hands under him to lift him onto the actual seat. Bajan came to help me.

Once I got him on the seat, I straightened his body out to see that he was a few inches taller than Megan, but had similar looks. I placed one hand above his forehead and one on the wound.

Megan gasped and the other girl started talking, "He got shot in the Sweep. I don't know why, but he dove in front of me to shield me. If he hadn't, I'd be the one lying there."

I pushed out with all I had and started muttering unintelligible words. They weren't in English, though. They were from the language of the ancients: Rikulah. It was also known as Rune in some cases.

"Efil eht efil, Efil eht efil. No kunu rah..." I muttered. Silver sparks started coming from my hand and into his head. I continued the chant and it got brighter. My other hand poured a small amount of my aura into him.

A flash of white blinded all of us and then it went back to normal. I lifted the makeshift bandage from the bullet wound in his stomach. It was radiating a dark purple color and slowly healed, the color vanishing slowly.

Color flowed back into his previously pale skin. He started inhaling slowly, than almost choked from the intake. He coughed and tried sitting up. I pushed him back down and told him not to just yet. Megan went over and attacked him with a hug. He coughed and opened his eyes. They were a murky violet color with flecks of silver.

The other girl just stared at me, "How..."

A spark glinted in my eye as I summoned up a flame, "Magic."

I glanced over at my Mystic Flare.

It was silver with a purple inside. In the middle was a spark of black.

**Muahahahahahahha... Anyway, I think I have a little... plot brewing in my mind. Just remember that I have not written any part of the later chapters as of posting time, so it might turn out differently than I'm hoping. Either way, I'm thinking of doing either Ssundee or Bajan as the POV for next chapter.**

**Anything you want to see happen? PM me! Any comments? Leave 'em in the review section! For now, just comment what POV I should do for the next chapter. Oh, and the next one will be a fun one! Hopefully. As a hint for what'll happen, prepare to get your mind erased!**


	9. Chapter 9: FOOOOOODDD!

**Just getting this chapter posted. There will be another one from the same POV coming up a bit later. Probably tomorrow.**

**Characters:**

**BajanCanadian (POV)**

**Cal**

**The Rest**

**Kate**

The Ferris Wheel was almost done hauling us to the bottom. Once Jerome pulled us to a stop, I jumped out and spun around to face Megan, Seto, and the other two.

"Why was I needed up there exactly and why did we even go to the top of the Ferris Wheel?" I asked.

"To answer the first question, I didn't know who we needed, second answer is just to be safe," Megan replied, her brother hobbling along on her shoulder.

"Oh, and what's this 'Sweep' she was talking about?" I questioned pointing at the other girl.

"I've got that one," The girl started, "It's basically where the government comes in and eradicates anything living within the quadrant."

"And how would they do that?" Jerome asked, leaning on the control panel.

"Easy. Morvis charges and then bullets. They send off about ten charges and then go through the capital with a lot of bullets."

"Why are they called Morvis charges?" Seto questioned.

"Well, it was meant to be Mors Vis charges, but it got simplified to Morvis."

I went over to Jerome and leaned on the other side of the panel, "And what's your name exactly?"

"Kate."

"Well, I don't mean to put a damper on the conversation, but it's pretty late, and a lack of sleep won't get us anywhere," Megan announced.

Jerome's stomach growled as if on purpose, "A lack of food won't be good, either."

Everyone burst out laughing and Kate went over to open the gate on the other side. We all exited and went to a nearby sitting area. Some sort of swing ride was right next to it.

"Uh... I think I'll go out to the pick-up with... Seto and go get the packs and a few weapons," Megan announced.

"And what makes you think I don't need to eat, too?" Seto argued.

Megan shoved her face towards his ear to tell him something. Seto obliged with the plan.

"Okay, so all of you guys go around to the food stands and grab food that doesn't require cooking, but only grab what you will eat. Oh, and grab some for Cal, too," She told us.

"Hey! I can grab my own food!" He retorted.

Seto glared at him, "You need a bit of rest still. You'll be fine tomorrow morning."

Cal shrugged and put his head down on the table. I went over to Jerome as Seto and Megan were leaving.

"So, dood, where ya want to go find the food?" I asked him in my usual tone.

"I dunno, buddy, but how 'bout we go around and try to find something good? Maybe some ice cream!"

I started running and he caught up to me quickly. It was hard to get used to seeing him as a person and not the fluffy, but he was still Jerome either way. We ran through what seemed to be a gift shop and into another part of the park. Once we were to a food area, we quit running and panted a bit.

"Well, I think we might have hit the jackpot," Jerome started. He walked around and looked into a building, "And there's ice cream!"

"I found something over here! There's a truck and it has these things in it called 'tortilla chips'! There are a lot of bags of tortilla chips in here," I announced after hauling myself up into a food truck.

"Well, grab a bag or two and let's continue. We can get ice cream after. Or tomorrow. Or tonight. We'll have some of it at some point," Jerome told me after walking towards the truck I was in.

I crawled back out the window with a bag of the chips in my mouth. At least the bags were pretty big.

"So where we goin' now?" I asked Jerome.

"I dunno, but how about this way," He pointed down opposite the way we came, "There might be something this way."

We walked around and didn't see anything that looked very interesting. In the way of food, that is. There was a giant tower, though.

"What is that? It's so huge!" I asked, looking up at the tower.

"I wish I knew 'cause it looks awesome. Wonder what it does..."

"How about we go back to that one truck and get more food. After that, we'll go back to the eating area and ask Megan. She seems to know a lot about this place," I recommended.

We ran back towards the truck. I noticed that the windshield had "3 Tacos for 8.00" painted on it. Hauling myself up, I helped Jerome get in. We looked around. All I found was a few bottles of something called "salsa". I grabbed a few plastic cups and a bottle. Jerome got another bag of chips.

"I think we made it good! I wonder what the other's found..." Jerome wondered.

We walked back to the meeting place and saw that Cal was there, along with our packs. My weapons were there along with Seto's and Megan's. Ssundee and Sky were coming back from the way we entered the park. They were carrying a bunch of random food items. Also, for some reason, Sky was wearing a fedora and Ssundee had a fluffy tail that was pink and green.

"Oh, hey guys. I see you brought some chips and salsa. And a lot of it," Cal noticed, one eye open with his head still on the table.

"Yep! You want some?" Jerome asked.

He shrugged, "If you want me to."

"Hey! What'd you guys get?" Sky called out.

"Oh, nothin' much, buddy. Just some tortilla chips. What about you guys?" Jerome asked.

"You have got to be kidding me," Cal started.

"What?" I asked him.

"'Tortilla' chips? Really? It's pronounced Torti_y_a. The double l makes a y sound. It's Spanish."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know that..." Jerome replied.

"Well, to answer your question, fluffy, we got a bunch of stuff called chocolate and a few caramel apples," Sky announced.

Everyone started coming back towards the eating area. Ant, Deadlox, and TrueMU had found some salads in a place nearby where we found the chips and salsa. Megan and Seto had come back with all of the weapons; Seto panting because of Ant's hammer.

"No one raided this place?" Megan said, pointing to a building across from the eating area, "Wow. I'll go get some stuff. It's pretty amazing food from in there."

She walked up to the open serving window and crawled over the counter. After she opened a lot of cabinets and other things, she came back with several cookies and cups filled with white stuff.

"Cookie, anyone?" She asked. Everyone went up to her and grabbed one, leaving her with five of them left.

We ate in the least quiet way possible. Cal slept as everyone was talking over everyone. When Jerome and I were full, we rolled up the bags of chips and closed the lid on the salsa. The salsa was kind of spicy. I liked it and so did Jerome.

"We're gonna go get some ice cream. Anyone want to come?" I asked. Sky, Ssundee, Ant, and Deadlox stood up to come with us. Kate did, too.

"There's an ice cream place in one of the buildings in front of the Ferris Wheel," Megan pointed out, her mouth full of what she called yogurt.

We walked towards the buildings and saw the one with the ice cream. Kate jumped behind the counter and grabbed a spoon.

"Ice cream, anyone? Served in mounds! And get it free for a limited time!" She joked, leaning on the counter. Her black hair covered one of her blue eyes, just like most people's hair did in Minecraft.

"Hmm..." I pondered over all of the flavors, "Half of a spoonful of each?"

"Comin' right up!" She grabbed a cup and started filling it with a bunch of colorful ice cream. One looked a lot like clown barf.

Everyone else "ordered" their ice cream in, not surprisingly, huge amounts. Ssundee's alone was three times bigger than the bowl.

We walked back, careful not to spill any of the ice cream. Sky's hill of ice cream lost a scoop, though.

"Holy crap, guys. Could you have gotten any more carried away?" Megan asked.

"Maybe, but this is good!" I announced, eating some of mine, "Clown barf tastes good with vanilla and chocolate."

"Ahh, the classic clown barf sherbet," Megan said.

We ate our ice cream in a very... drippy manner. Everyone's was about half on the ground and half eaten. Kate's and mine were the only ones that didn't spill. Mine was about to when Jerome almost knocked it off the edge of the table. Miraculously, no one got a brain freeze, as Jerome had earlier.

"Okay. Sleeping arrangements," Megan started, "Three people can sleep in the car approximately. I'm thinking that Shipwreck Falls and the Sea Dragon will do nicely for sleeping. Both have long, padded seats."

"I'm good wherever," Cal told us.

"I think that we can all stay in the park, actually. Everyone grab your pack and weapon and I'll show you the places."

Jerome, Sky, Ssundee, Ant, and I went to Shipwreck Falls to sleep. The rest went to the Sea Dragon. I used my pack as a pillow and put my bag of knives on the foot space beneath the seat.

"Night everyone!" Sky yelled.

"Night."

"Ughhhh..."

"Shut up, Sky."

I said the last one. I couldn't help myself.

**Okay, so the next chapter will be the one I hinted to last chapter. Have fun with this, and expect a new chapter tomorrow!**

**Oh, and here are a few things for you to ponder:**

**Can you cry under water?**

**How important does a person have to be before they are considered assassinated instead of just murdered?**

**If money doesn't grow on trees then why do banks have branches?**

**Since bread is square, then why is sandwich meat round?**

**Why do you have to "put your two cents in"...but it's only a "penny for your thoughts"? Where's that extra penny going to?**

**Once you're in heaven, do you get stuck wearing the clothes you were buried in for eternity?**

**Why does a round pizza come in a square box?**

**What did cured ham actually have?**

**How is it that we put man on the moon before we figured out it would be a good idea to put wheels on luggage?**

**Why is it that people say they "slept like a baby" when babies wake up like every two hours?**

**If a deaf person has to go to court, is it still called a hearing?**

**If you drink Pepsi at work in the Coke factory, will they fire you?**

**Why are you IN a movie, but you are ON TV?**

**Why do people pay to go up tall buildings and then put money in binoculars to look at things on the ground?**

**How come we choose from just two people for President and fifty for Miss America?**

**Why do doctors leave the room while you change? They're going to see you naked anyway.**

**If a 911 operator has a heart attack, whom does he/she call?**

**Why is "bra" singular and "panties" plural?**


	10. Chapter 10: Havin' Fun

**It's still the same POV as yesterday's chapter, so yeah. I'll put the POV anyway... BECAUSE I FREAKING CAN!**

**Characters:**

**Bajan (POV)**

**Everyone else.**

I woke up with a kink in my back. The sun hadn't yet risen, but the sky was lightening. I appeared to be the only one awake. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Carefully crawling out, I started walking towards the Ferris Wheel.

I got there and messed with the control panel a bit. The wheel started moving and I hopped into a green seat. It climbed and climbed, and then went back down. It did this a few more times and then I saw the sun begin to rise. When the seat reached the ground again, someone jumped in with me. I saw that it was Cal.

"'Sup," He said simply.

I shrugged and looked out to the horizon.

"Sorry about being a jerk last night. I was tired as hell," He told me.

"No problem. But... why did you join me?" I asked.

He sat back, "I felt like I might need to get to know you guys better. I mean, you helped save my life."

"I didn't. Seto did."

"You were there, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I did anything."

"Either way, I think I have a plan to scare the living daylights out of some people. Anybody a deep sleeper in your group?"

"Sky, definitely. Jerome, too. Oh, and De... Tyson is also."

"I know who you are, ya know. I know that he's called Deadlox and that you're BajanCanadian. Also TrueMU, but I don't know which one is him."

"Y-you do?"  
"Why act surprised? You guys are Youtubers... more or less. Some people would know you guys anywhere, but don't expect as much of that now, as you are the least of thoughts on most people's minds."

"Oh."

"Well, we gonna do this or not?"

"You bet we are!"

I picked up Jerome as he picked up Sky. We hauled them over to the big tower thing. We strapped them into the seats and went to go grab Deadlox and Megan. Ssundee woke up in the process and hauled Ant along with. I never knew he was such a deep sleeper.

Once they were all locked in, we went behind the control panel.

"Almost forgot. Go and lock in all of the extra seats, too. You guys could go on the ride, too. If you wanted to, of course." Cal told Ssundee and I.

We strapped down all of the extra seats, but left two open.

"What does this ride do again?" I asked.

He smiled, "It goes all the way to the top and then drops you."

"I'm in!" Ssundee and I said simultainiously.

We strapped ourselves in and gave him the thumbs up. He pressed a few buttons and we were being lifted.

We were about ten blocks off the ground when Sky snored, waking Megan up.

"You have got to be kidding me..." She started.

"Nope! Enjoy the ride!" I told her.

Soon, we were 20 blocks distance above the ground.

30 blocks.

40.

"This'll be awesome, dude!" Ssundee said to me.

"Oh yeah!"

"Almost to the top, too!"

50 blocks.

60\. We were at the top.

Cal ran out to underneath us and gave us the thumbs up. I think.

"Get ready!" I told Ssundee.

He ran back to the panel and after about 30 seconds, we dropped. Time seemed to slow down as we plummeted back to Earth.

Everyone was screaming now, and Sky yelling out his "Choice Words". Jerome was yelling, at first out of fear, now out of fun.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIIIIISSSSS!" Deadlox yelled.

"I LOVE YOU, TOO, BUDDY!" I yelled back.

We soon got to the ground and I was yelling that it was awesome. I got unstrapped and got out, shaking. Everyone else seemed to be shaking, too.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Ssundee yelled, laughing and leaning on my shoulder.

"I am SO going to kill you guys!" Deadlox yelled at us.

The others we had left in the sleeping areas were coming up to the ride now.

"What did you guys do?" Sparklez asked.

"I dunno, but it looked like fun! Are you guys going again?" Kate asked.

"Well, SOME PEOPLE here decided it would be funny to send us on a wake-up fall. Not call. Fall," Sky accused us.

Cal leaned on the panel, "Do you blame us? It was pretty funny."

"Am I the only one, other than Ssundee and Bajan, who had fun?" Jerome asked.

"Yes. Yes you were," I told him, "Wanna go again?"

"You bet! Anyone else for another go?"

Ssundee, Kate, Jerome, TrueMU, Ant, and I got on. Once again, we started rising slowly.

"I'm having second thoughts..." Ant said.

"You always will, but it'll be worth it!" I told him, "Now hold on!"

We started dropping and everyone was howling in delight. I raised my hands in the air. Jerome saw what I was doing and did the same. It was easy to raise them, but I couldn't get my arms back down.

When we were back on the ground, I sat there a second and regained my surroundings.

"Well, I'm thinking that we have parfaits for breakfast. I hope all of you guys like fruit!" Megan announced.

"Will we be eating any apples or melon?" Sky asked.

"No..." Megan replied, confused.

"Well, then I can't tell you if I will like it or not," Sky told her.

We walked back to the eating area and Megan went behind the counter. She grabbed about 20 of those parfaits and made her way back to the table.

"I don't know why they made this many, but I'm lovin' it!" Megan said to herself.

"Bu-da-duh-duh-duuuhhh!" Cal sung out some sort of jingle.

Megan eyed him as she handed out the parfaits. They were actually pretty good. I, of course, asked for another.

We soon got done and were sitting there when Megan got up and went over to the swing ride.

"This seems like a nice ride to go on," She announced.

We piled on over to the ride and got on. Everyone except Megan got their own swing. She started the ride up and we were swinging around in circles.

She picked up the mic, "Is this thing on? Okay. Good. Now plug your ears."

She screamed into the mic and a few people cringed. She put it back down and sat there, looking at the controls.

"Woohoo!" I yelled with my hands up in the air.

Jerome, who was sitting right next to me, held up one hand in hopes of a high-five. I gave him one and then looked back.

Seto was clinging to the lap bar: the only thing keeping us in the swings. I never knew he was afraid of heights.

"Never knew you were afraid of heights!" Jerome yelled back at Seto.

"I'm not! This lap bar doesn't close!" He screamed, lifting it up to prove his point. Then he tried locking it to prove it further and it didn't work.

"Oh... Sorry!" Jerome apologized as Megan brought us down.

"Hopefully you guys didn't think this was much of a thrill ride. We're goin' on the Mind Eraser now!" She announced over the intercom.

Once we all got off of the ride, we followed Megan through the gift shop we went through earlier. We exited and went to the right and saw a huge ride with bendy red and cyan metal. I raced Jerome through the waiting area and up to a wooden platform with gates. Seats hanging from their tops hung from the cyan metal. Jerome nudged me with his elbow and we climbed into the front two seats. Luckily, they closed just like the ones on the tower ride, so we got in quickly.

Everyone else started piling in, a few people (-cough- Sparklez -cough-) took longer than the rest. Cal and Megan stayed out. Megan went over to the control panel and inspected it while Cal went behind us and pushed a giant button. Once Megan chose which button to push, we started moving.

We were climbing slowly upwards and I could only imagine how hard Captain was holding onto the grips. Almost at the top, I heard Sky cuss and Kate laugh at him.

"You ready, buddy?" Jerome asked me, looking over.

"You bet," I took one hand off of a grip, "Three, two, one."

The rollercoaster shot downwards quickly and everyone started screaming or laughing. Jerome and I were yelling things at each other, but we couldn't hear each other.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" I yelled at him.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID THAT THIS IS AWESOME!"

"WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN?"

"NEVERMIND!"

"WHAT?"

We went into a corkscrew and Sky cussed again. He was sitting right behind me, so I could hear him clearly. Our feet came just inches from a wooden walkway and then I saw Megan and Cal again. They waved at us and then laughed. I wonder what they were laughing about.

We got to the end and we slowed down immediately. One group of chairs was in front of us and Megan and Cal sent it off so we could come in.

"Cal, would you mind going and printing off the picture with Seto and Sparklez? That was awesome!" Megan yelled at him.

"No problem!" He ran down another walkway.

Jerome and I unlatched our seats and then latched them again. Captain looked flushed and got off instead of going again.

Cal came back with a piece of paper in his hand. He showed it to Megan and she laughed her head off. Coming around to us, he showed us the picture. Sparklez looked like he had to take a big poop and Seto's eyes were larger than... Probably shouldn't mention what I was thinking there.

Cal took Sparklez over to the button he was manning last time and showed him what to do. He then took a seat in the Captain's old seat and we soon took off again.

"Bet that you can't ride this without holding on!" I taunted Jerome.

"Whatcha want to bet?" He replied.

I thought a bit, "The loser has to eat a double helping of ice cream and then go on the tower?"

"Wait, are we both keeping our hands off?"

"Why not?" I said.

It started accelerating once we started going downwards. We were soon sent into a spiral and, surprisingly, Sky was only screaming.

"LOOK MOM! NO HANDS!" I heard Jerome yell.

We were sent into another corkscrew and I couldn't help but grab the grips. Jerome, of course, saw. He put his hands back onto the grips in triumph. I lifted one of mine and shook my finger. I never said that once the other person fails, you win.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOO!" I yelled as we came to a stop.

I looked at Jerome. He looked as if he wanted to kill me. Not literally.

"Well. Seems as if we're both gonna be going on the tower," I smiled.

I looked below my feet. We were at the top of the tower. Looking over at Jerome, I smiled.

"GG bro. GG," I told him.

"I hate you so much right now."

"I'm doing the same thing as you."

"But you came up with it."

"Either way... BOMBS AWAY!" I yelled right before we dropped.

"I HAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEE YOOOOUUUUU!"

We got to the bottom and Jerome got out as soon as he could. He ran over to the trash can and didn't throw up, but he might have come close. I can't say I was doing the best, either.

"Well, since that's over, what do you say we go on the Brain Drain?" Megan suggested.

"Uh... No," I replied

"I'm good with going on... Let's go on the Crazy Bus. Yeah. That works!" Jerome said.

Megan shrugged, "Why not?"

We walked into the KiddieLand and got on the ride. Jerome and I got the front seat and a few people got on, too. Megan started it up and Jerome and I started joking around.

"The ground! It's _soooo_ far away!" I started.

"I know, Buddy! How are we _eeevvveerr_ going to survive?"

"I don't know, but I think we'll make it through."

"It's a very dim hope you have there... I don't think it'll happen, though..." With Jerome's comment, we burst out in laughter and Megan stopped the ride with the bus at the highest point.

Cal whistled a tune and held up three fingers. Megan facepalmed, "Don't volunteer as tribute..."

She started up the ride again and stopped it soon after, when we were on the ground.

We went over to a burger place for lunch. Cal grilled them and we had a good time. I had one with barbeque sauce on it. If we had been here when there were people, there'd have been bacon, but oh well.

"Well, I think we should get going..." Megan announced.

"Why?"

"But we wanna stay!"

"Nooooooo!"

"Anyway, we need to make it to LA sooner or later. Everyone grab your things and we'll get going."

We went back to our original eating area and grabbed our things. Kate announced that she'd stay here. Cal would be going with us.

I looked on the other side of the Ferris Wheel. A silhouette of a girl collapsed.

**Oooohhh... I wonder who the girl is... Maybe you wanna guess, maybe you don't. Either way, leave a comment on what the next POV should be. And I'm accepting... Maybe one or two more OCs. So yeah.**

**Can I leave you guys without a joke? Yes, but I won't.**

**A three-year old walks over to a pregnant lady while waiting with his mother in a doctor's surgery.**

**"Why is your stomach so big?" – he asks.**  
**"I´m having a baby." – she replies.**  
**"Is the baby in your stomach?" – he asks, with his big eyes.**  
**"Yes, it is." – she says.**

**"Is it a good baby?" – he asks, with a puzzled look.**  
**"Oh, yes. A really good baby." – the lady replies.**

**Shocked and surprised, he asks: "Then why did you eat him?"**


	11. Chapter 11: Journey's Start

**This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but I finally got off of my butt and wrote it. The last OC will be introduced next chapter. I am, still, planning a sequel that I reeeaaaalllyyy want to write, so I want to get this done quickly. Have fun reading.**

**Characters:**

**Jerome (POV)**

**The group**

**One person to be introduced in the chapter, another you'll need to infer.**

Bajan started walking towards the Ferris Wheel. I followed him; he normally doesn't just wander off. Finally, I looked ahead and saw that there was somebody collapsed on the other side of the Ferris Wheel. Catching up with Bajan, we walked towards the parson, who was a girl, and hefted her up. She was fairly light and didn't weigh us down much. I'm just surprised that no one else noticed that we had left.

I cleared my throat to get someone's attention, "Er... A little help here?"

"Oh God... Who is she?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. I saw her collapse just a minute ago," Bajan told them.

We put her on a table, one of her legs hanging off of the side. Bajan put two fingers to her neck and waited a bit.

"She seems to be only unconscious. I'm not finding any injuries and her heart beat is normal. She's also breathing."

"Well, we really need to get going. It's... about 1:00 and waiting won't get us there. Two people, take her and... Well, she'll have to ride in the bed. We don't have enough room up front," Megan told us.

Bajan and I picked her up, him carrying her by her arms behind me, me carrying her legs in front. We walked slower than everyone else, but we didn't need to be responsible for dropping her or something like that.

Crawling up into the back of the car, we lied her down and sat on the sides of the bed. Cal, Ssundee, and Sky were with us, too.

"Glad you could join us!" Sky announced.

"I'm glad, too!" Bajan said back.

Megan fired up the car and drove off of the sidewalk, jarring everyone in the back. Cal knocked his knuckle on the back window and got the point across to Sparklez to open the window.

"Why'd you drive up onto the curb?" Cal yelled at Megan once the window was open.

"I pulled up onto it because of you!" I heard from the front.

"Oh, I feel _so_ loved!" Cal shouted at her.

"No problem!" She yelled back.

Sparklez soon closed the window, probably because it was getting cold out. At this point, we had all shrunk down into the bed of the pick-up because of the wind. Cal didn't have on a jacket and seemed to be the warmest here.

I looked down at the unconscious girl. She was wearing a white tank top with grey sweatpants. The sweatpants had something hanging off of the back, perhaps something to cover her top. Her hair was sprawled out around her head. It was a dark brown, but the tips were black. She was wearing black boots as shoes; I wondered why she wore them.

"Jerome? Earth to Jerome!" Bajan yelled at me.

"Wha? Oh, sorry. Spacing off," I replied.

Bajan had a smug look on his face, "Thinkin' that she'll be your girlfriend?"

"What? No! She's freaking unconscious! I don't even know her name!" I nudged Bajan back.

"Rawr. Cat fight," Cal laughed.

I just noticed that Sky hadn't said word one for... about 20 minutes now. Looking over at him, he was curled up in a ball. And drooling.

"Uh... guys? You seein' this?" I asked quietly.

"Duh," Cal said while pulling something out of his pocket.

He pulled out the same device Megan had used a few times. He swiped around a bit and held it up towards Sky.

"What is that thing again?" Bajan asked.

He still held it up, "A phone."

Ssundee was huddled near the back of the bed, "Did you guys ever know that he did this?"

"Nope, but it sure is funny," I told him, Cal putting the phone down.

Cal slid next to me and showed Bajan and I the picture. It was a surprisingly high resolution.

Sky randomly snored and shifted onto Ssundee, snuggling with him.

"Okay, this is getting weird, dudes. Should we wake him up?" Ssundee asked.

"One second," Cal took another picture of Sky. Ssundee facepalmed the entire time.

Ssundee shook Sky violently and he snored again.

"Wait. I'm going about this wrong. Everyone start making squid noises," Ssundee suggested.

"What the hell do squids sound like?" Cal asked.

"Just watch and learn," Ssundee replied.

Everyone went silent. Sky jumped up to his feet and fell down again when Megan accelerated.

"Why would you guys do that?!" He yelled at us.

Cal looked confused, "So you wake up if it's silent? Wow. That's messed up, dude."

"Yeah, so?"

Cal pulled out his phone again and showed Sky the pictures. Sky turned red.

Just then, the girl groaned and rolled over, covering her eyes.

"Turn off... the... lamp. I'm... sleeping..." She said to some unknown person.

"Uh... What do we do?" Bajan asked.

"I dunno. Maybe she'll say who she's talking to," I suggested.

She started talking again, "Close them... Dorkface."

"Anyone here know anyone by the name of Dorkface?" I asked, joking.

She shot up with a scared look on her face. Her head turned towards us, "Wh-who are you?"

"Whoa! Relax, dood!" Bajan stepped forward to try and calm her down.

She crawled backwards towards the end of the bed, "N-no! Get away f-from me!"

"Man. She is scared out of her mind. What we gonna do?" Bajan asked me.

"I dunno. Maybe we should introduce ourselves," I hushed my voice, "with your fake names."

"Well, I'm Chris and this is Will, Cal, Sky, and Jerome," Bajan stated.

She paused a bit, "I-I'm Wintra."

"Nice to meet you," I held out my hand.

She took it and shook it, "Same here... Jerome was it?"

"Yep. It is."

**-Meanwhile...-**

Footsteps sounded in the empty theme park. Kate turned her head toward the sound. A person sprinted toward her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

The person huffed a bit then quit, "Have you seen anyone named Blaze?"

She thought a minute, "Is that a girl?"

"Yeah. What else would she be?"

"Either way, some people left here a while ago with someone who was unconscious."

"Where'd they go?" He asked quickly.

"West, toward the Tunnel. They were in a car, so you might find them in LA eventually."

"Thank you. Thanks a lot!" He yelled back, sprinting back off.

He sprinted out of the gates and sped out of the city.

**Short, but hey. It's a chapter. I'm looking forward to writing the next two chapters. It might only be one chapter because of the first one's length, but I think it'll go well either way. Sooo... Have a suggestion? Comment or PM me! Want to review? I don't think I need to tell you what to do because I don't think you guys are idiots!**

**So long... and thanks for all the fish. (I still haven't seen that movie.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Calm Down, Dude

**Okay. My original plan of two chapters stays in place. Enjoy this, but it might not be as good as it could be because I had to write it in... about 45 minutes with distractions. I got it up because my power will be out tomorrow because my neighborhood's energy company is raising the power thingy so it doesn't flood anymore. And when it floods, power goes out. Power out so power doesn't go out. Makes sense.**

**Characters:**

**Same as last chapter except Kate.**

**Deadlox (POV)**

"Well, it looks like she woke up," Megan announced.

"I still wonder who she is. I mean, those two found her unconscious in an amusement park," TrueMU said, pointing to Jerome and Bajan with his thumbs.

Megan rolled down her window, "We're makin' a pit stop in ten minutes!"

"Okay!" Cal yelled back at her, "And do you have the charger in there?!"

Megan looked around a bit, "Yeah!"

"I'll need to use it soon!"

"How about you drive, too! I'm getting bored of this," She suggested.

"If you want me to!"

She rolled the window back up. The clock read 1:40. The city had disappeared in the background as we drove.

Eventually, she drove the car on a road going off of the main road we were just driving on. After a little more driving, she pulled into a place that had a random roof covering machines. The roof read Conoco on the edge. She pulled up to one of the machines and got out of the car.

We all followed her example and were standing outside, stretching. The girl stayed with the group that rode in the back.

"Hey, Megan!" Cal started.

"Yeah?"

"Would you happen to have a weapon for me? Everyone else has something."

I looked around and everyone was holding their weapons, probably to keep them while we changed seats. My shovel was starting to get in the way, though.

"Uh... Maybe. Check the box."

Cal hopped in the back of the car and opened up a giant chest-thing that was iron-colored. His eyes brightened as he grabbed something out of it. It was a wicked looking stick with a sharp blade on the top.

"Nice. A limb cutter was left in here."

"Good, but is it better than one of these?" Bajan asked, pulling out a knife.

"Maybe," Cal shrugged, "Have to see them in action, though."

Megan grabbed a nozzle and shoved it into the left side of the car. She waited a while and then pulled it out.

"I hope they take imaginary money," Megan said.

Megan was walking in front of the car when a guy came out of nowhere and stopped in front of her.

"Whoa, dude! When did you get here?" She asked.

"Where's... My... SISTER?!" He yelled at her in-between breaths.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it... not clear?" He asked.

"It's pretty vague. I don't know who your sister is."

"Someone said that... you took off with her. Where is she?"

The girl stepped forward, "I think that someone meant me, and I'm not your sister."

"Then where is she?!"

"We don't know! That's what I'm trying to say!" Megan protested.

He put his hand on his face, "How could I have been so stupid as to take advice from some random person who might have been goth for all I know!?"

"Whoa... Calm down..." Megan started.

"'Some people left a while ago with some random person who's unconscious' she said. 'They went West' she said. Ugh! For all I know, my sister could be at the edge of this freaking world!"

"This world doesn't have edges..." Cal tried to say.

"Why the heck did I think I could freaking find her!? No one knows how big this freaking world is!"

"It's like, 200 million square miles," Megan told him.

"But nope! I had to be so freaking stupid as to come through a portal that led to who knows where! Turns out, it led to a place of round that doesn't even make any sense. There aren't even any real people nearby other people! Why the heck did that portal even freaking exist?!"

His fists started turning red.

"Whoa! Calm down..." The girl stepped up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! You want me to calm down?! Well, I won't calm down because I came a LOOOOOOONNNNGGG distance to find my sister who got freaking lost in some world no one's ever heard of! And someone even thought that you, of all people, were my sister!"

His fists started flaming. Literally. The girl grabbed his wrists and shoved both of them into one of hers. With her other hand, she knocked the back of one of his knees and shoved him down onto the ground.

"I said, calm down."

He looked up at her and tried to struggle, but she had him down. Bajan stood amazed while Jerome tried to snap him out of it. Seto stared off into space.

"Wow," I muttered.

She got up, a foot still on his chest, "Uh... Heh."

"How the heck did you do that?!" Bajan asked.

"Uh... Hit them in the weak spots?" She sounded unsure of herself.

"But how did you not get burned?" He questioned.

"Uh... funny story," She started.

The guy underneath her struggled, "Would you get off of me?"

She lifted her foot and he scrambled back to his feet. He pointed a finger at her, "You aren't... are you?" He asked.

"No, not at all. Uh, yeah."

Seto still stood there, now just dumbfounded.

"Well, anyway, I haven't met the rest of you. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Megan, and this is Tyson... uh, Steven, Jared... Andrew, and Sam," She told her, pointing to each person respectively.

"And I'm Griffin," The guy next to her said.

"Well, are we gonna go? I heard you're goin' to LA," The girl announced, "I call the trunk!"

We stood in place for a bit.

"Come on, dorks! The car doesn't move itself!"

Seto started talking, "What's your name, though?"

"Wintra. Why does it matter what I'm called?"

"Oh, Notch..." Seto breathed.

"What?" I asked him.

Megan had the same look as Seto on her face.

Wintra looked confused, "Whatcha guys lookin' at?"

"My name isn't Steven," Seto said simply.

"Well then, what is it? We ain't got all day!"

"It's Seto."

"Prove it. I don't believe you, 'Seto'"

"Since when did you ever call me Seto?" He asked, sparking up one of his weird sorcerer-y fire things.

She jumped out of the car and went over to hug him, "Dorkface!"

"Oooooohhhhh," Sky, Ssundee, Jerome, Cal, and Bajan said simultainiously.

"Uh, guys?" I tried to get their attention.

The paid no attention to me.

"Guys?"

Still nothing.

"GUYS!?" I yelled.

"WHAT?! Megan yelled back.

I pointed out towards the so-called West. A group of humanoids were shuffling towards us. Their white eyes glowed with success.

**Woohoo! Got that done. And the Dorkface nickname has been introduced. Yes. Seto is called Dorkface by Wintra. I hope you know, in a way, who Wintra is. If not, don't Google it because it will come up with absolutely nothing. Oh, and while writing the calm down part for Wintra, I was soooo tempted to put: "You aren't you when you're hungry. Have a Snickers."**

**Riddle time! I got this from... Something that got it from Sanity Not Included.**

**So it's raining and you pass a bus stop. There are three people there: Your most trustworthy friend, a pregnant lady who needs to go to the hospital, and the guy/girl of your dreams. Your smart car only has two seats. What do you do?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Give up?**

**You give your smart car to your friend who drives the pregnant lady to the hospital, and you stay there with the guy/girl of your dreams.**

**...**

**JUST KIDDING. You go home and... RE-EVALUATE YOUR F***ING LIFE! YOU. BOUGHT. A. SMART CAR!**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle Commenced

**This chapter will have a lot of POVs and stuffs, so I won't put characters up here or anything. I'l post POVs in the story itself.**

**-Bajan's POV-**

I looked out towards where Deadlox's finger was pointing. A group of undead... things was shuffling toward me and my group. Turning my head toward Jerome, we exchanged a silent conversation.

_Ready?_ His look asked me.

I nodded my head once firmly. We might not make it out, but we'd die fighting.

**-Wintra's POV-**

Those monsters had found us. My encounter previously was miniature compared to this group. One had confronted me then. Twenty to thirty were coming our way. Seto was grabbing his blades from his pouch; a nice weapon if I say so myself. I had no solid weapon. Hopefully my gift would help me now.

That Griffin guy had a stone look on his face as he braced himself. He, somehow, had a power like mine, but it was not as strong. His, unlike mine, was not from his spirit, so he had a less finite supply.

Everyone else was shocked, but they were ready also. I put one foot forward and held my hands near my hips.

I was ready.

**-Cal's POV-**

I had both hands firm on the makeshift weapon. TrueMU and Deadlox did the same with their weapons.

I put the limb cutter in one hand and moved TrueMU's hands onto the grip of the club. He still held it like a baseball bat, but it would give, him at least, more power.

Everyone looked a bit nervous, but Megan and I were more. We knew that if we died, there was no respawning. I doubted that it was any different for the people surrounding us. Megan drew her bow and started to aim. I nudged her to tell her not yet.

They had to come to us first.

**-3rd Person POV-**

The group stood ready. Ant had his hammer slung over his shoulder, ready to bring it down. Ssundee and Sky exchanged a small handshake and soon prepared their weapons. The infected people were just a ways out.

60 meters.

50 meters.

Megan was trying to calm herself with breathing exercises, but only to no avail.

40 meters.

A girl, about 18, stepped forward next to the Canadian. She had been watching the event previous to this one from the cloudy, rest stop windows. She wielded a crowbar, rusty at that. Bajan looked over and saw her, curious as to who she was.

30 meters.

**-Seto's POV-**

I was lucky I had two abilities; most sorcerers only have one. Knowledge of things like potions and enchanting were known by those who were taught, but abilities were another thing altogether.

Abilities are things like Healing, Metamorphosis, and other things. I have Healing and Telekinesis. Healing is basically having a supply of health potions with you at most times, and Telekinesis is, well, telekinesis.

I had my blades out and got ready to use my ability to my advantage. This way, I wouldn't need to touch the blades when they were covered with blood.

The Zombies were only about ten blocks out now.

Wintra was prepared to use her Elemental ability; it let her bend the elements to her will. Fire was what she stuck with, as it had an unlimited supply. That, and she had decided that it was the only one she'd use. No reason really, but she stuck with it. I had never seen her use water, earth, or air.

"Ready, Dorkface?" She asked me.

I looked at her, "Depends."

**-Bajan's POV-**

The Zombies were about 5 blocks now. It seemed as if they couldn't sprint. Several had missing limbs and a few had chunks taken out of them. Their white eyes stared out into nothingness. Words couldn't describe what was in front of us. The girl that had stepped up next to me refused to introduce herself until after. She wore a t-shirt that read "In Benja We Trust" so she must be a fan or something.

Megan had her bow drawn. She aimed quickly.

She fired.

It went zooming by and hit a Zombie in the knee.

The battle had begun.

**-3rd Person POV-**

Once the Zombies had gotten close enough, Cal swung the limb cutter at a deformed head. It exploded and soon disintegrated, too. A Disintegration was in effect; it was so that if someone or something died, they'd almost instantly disintegrate.

The girl that had joined the Hunger Games champions was swinging the crowbar around in a mad arch, killing one and stunning another. Jerome brought his axe down on the stunned one, causing him to disappear.

"Kurt," the girl told Bajan simply; she was probably mentioning her name.

Ssundee swung a rake out at a Zombie, literally raking him in closer. Sky took the opportunity to slice off it's head. It twitched before falling to the ground and disintegrating.

Seto had his blades raised, waiting for a Zombie to come to them. A group of five started shuffling towards the three. Wintra stepped into another fighting stance and sent a flamethrower at one, disintegrating it. Griffin did almost the same thing, except his blast was red, not blue like Wintra's was. Seto forced a blade at a zombie, slicing off its head.

"Seto!" Megan yelled.

He was startled by the sudden talking, "What?"

"Is it possible for you to bring back a Zombie?"

"No. If they're anything like what you said, I can't. My healing abilities only go so far as to heal physically, not mentally."

Megan was disappointed by the answer, but continued fighting. She shot an arrow into the eye of one going for Deadlox. She loaded her last arrow; the others had disintegrated with the dead. Once she shot that one, successfully at that, she went to the gas pump and grabbed the nozzle.

Wintra was going good, but now most of the Zombies were after them. Megan sprayed the gas out of the hose and onto a Zombie. Wintra got the idea and threw a spark at it. He went up in flames quickly.

Deadlox thrust his shovel at an undead fiend. It had tried to back up, but the blade went into it's neck anyway. TrueMU swung the driver, coming in contact with the softer skull of the Zombie.

Cal swing out at another Zombie, killing it. The blade of the limb cutter lodged itself in the rib cage of the now disintegrating fiend. He ran over to the driver's side door and opened it, firing up the ignition.

"In the back!" He yelled quickly and loudly.

The group started tumbling towards the open tailgate. A few finished off their kills and then came. Megan had left her bow and was now closing up the back end.

Once they were a bit further, Wintra stood up.

"Down," She told everyone.

Using the reserves of her power, she blasted a gas pump. An explosion surrounded the old gas station. The car rocked in protest from the blast.

When they had gathered their bearings, Bajan looked around and saw that the strange girl Kurt was no where to be found.

Cal pulled over onto the side of the road and Ant, TrueMU, Deadlox, Captain, and Sky piled into the cab. Griffin got out and told everyone that he had his own form of transportation.

**Not as epic as I was hoping, but it took me a while to write. Either way, this story is getting to what I think will be my favorite part. How many chapters? I dunno. I don't have that part of the story line planed out just yet.**

**This is actually something I came up with. Down below that is. And above, but I'm talking about below.**

**How to Know if You're Forever Alone**

**1\. You have a Sprint Framily plan for yourself.**

**2\. Your only Facebook friend is your blind grandma.**

**3\. Your car has never had a passenger.**

**4\. Your best friend is edible.**

**5\. Your second best friend's name is Bob. And he's a Unicorn-Turtle-Pineapple hybrid.**

**6\. Whenever you go online, anyone you talk to magically has "Internet Problems".**

**7\. You don't need a No Soliciting sign. (Maybe you need a Please Solicit sign...)**

**8\. No one wants to steal your identity.**

**9\. Last but not least...**

**You're sexual relationship consists of long talks with Siri**


	14. Chapter 14: Chapter Title Goes Here

**Went ahead and got this chapter done. And I must admit, when I was writing last chapter's 3rd person POVs, I was imagining Morgan Freeman voicing them. Don't judge me. It's not nice to judge people.**

**Characters:**

**Megan (POV)**

**Do I need to say anything?**

I must've gotten in the back wrong. My wrist was killing me. Well, not literally, and I don't think it was broken or anything. I could still bend it fine and everything, but... it hurt.

"Wrist hurting?" Bajan asked me.

I nodded.

"Lemme have it."

I put my wrist into his hands. He started feeling around and in one place, I cringed.

"It hurts here?" He asked.

I nodded again, biting my lip.

"Don't worry. It's nothing major. You just rolled it. Just avoid putting weight on it for, let's say, three days. If it's a minor roll, that is how long it will take to quit hurting if I remember correctly. Longer if it's major," He told me.

I rolled my eyes, "No _reeallly_. I _never_ woulda guessed that something major took longer than something minor..."

Ssundee spoke up a bit, "So why exactly were those Zombies disintegrating like that?"

"Apparently, a Disintegration was in process. It's basically were everything that's dead disintegrates," I told him.

"Why doesn't it just kill everything that's alive, too?"

"I dunno. You should probably ask Cal. He did a unit on those things," I replied to his second question.

I turned my head towards Wintra and Seto, who were awkwardly sitting in silence. Despite the fact that I still couldn't believe that my character was in real life, I went and sat next to her.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Nothing. Oh, and do I know you from somewhere?"

I shrugged, "I basically created you."

She looked confused, "Whaaa?"

"Oh, right. You don't know about that," I pulled out my phone, "This world is basically behind Minecraft and other games."

"Wait. You're saying that we live in a game?"

"Yep, but I think it's more complicated than that. Let's start with the basics. You know Notch, right?" I pulled up an image on my screen, "This is the guy who you know as Notch practically. He's known as Markus Persson here. He made the game."

"That is weird."

"Yeppers."

"Why did you say 'yeppers'?"

"Because I can. Anyway," I opened an app, "This is basically what Minecraft is to us, except the PC version, which you're from, is more complex."

I tapped around a bit on the Minecraft app and opened up a world.

"Huh. Definitely not like what Minecraft is like to us," She told me.

I started moving Steve around, "But this is a simplified version of what the game you're from is supposed to do."

She grabbed my phone and started messing around with it. After a little bit, she made it to the edge of the very limited world. She gave up and handed it back to me. I crawled back over to where the other three were sitting.

Wintra and Seto continued the silence.

"Aren't you two gonna talk?" Jerome asked.

"Uhh..." Seto tried to reply.

Wintra turned to him and playfully shoved him, "Haven't seen each other in a while and now we're sitting here collecting dust. How've ya been?"

"Ehh," He replied.

"Oh, come on. Oh well. I'm not getting much out of you that way. How are your Abilities coming along, after the training and all."

"Not bad, not bad. My Healing is a bit limited as always, but I've gotten along well with my Telekinesis. Want to see?"

"You had better not use me," She threatened.

"Don't worry, I won't. I don't need my butt getting singed off for real this time. Now watch," He stood up on his knees and put out his hands. I felt a small tingling and The floor of the bed was further from me than it should have been.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him.

Those two started snickering.

I decided to make the best of the situation, "Let me go, let me go! I need the ground to be near! Let me go, let me go! It's getting really cold way up heeerrreeee! I don't care what you're trying to do! You better get me down! Your life never bothered me anyway."

They burst out in laughter and Seto brought me down, "That was awesome."

I had to admit, other than the fact that it was really cold, it was pretty fun up there.

"I have no idea what just happened, but it was funny," Bajan told me.

"Well, if you really want to know what happened, I decided to walk into a pit of lava and eat a giant lamp with magical genie fish," I told him, sarcastic as always.

"I would so do that. If I couldn't die," Jerome said.

"Hey, Megan!" Cal yelled at me.

"What?"

"You were planning on going through the Tunnel, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just checking."

I sat up on the box and pulled out my phone. Deciding it was a bad idea, I got back down into the bed, accidentally using my bad wrist.

"Owww..." I groaned.

I swiped through the videos on my phone and came across what I was looking for.

"Hey, guys. Come 'ere," I told them.

Jerome and Bajan crawled onto one side and Wintra and Seto on the other. Ssundee had fallen asleep somehow. I started up the video. It was a clip from a TV show I liked.

"Let's get serious for a moment," The video said.

After a little bit, "And what is the universe made of? I'm so glad you asked. THEEEEERRRRREEEESSSS Antimony, Arsenic, Aluminum, Selenium, and Hydrogen, and Oxygen, and Nitrogen, and Rhenium..."

It continued for a while and finally got to the funny part. Well, it would be soon, "It's already loaded. Just hit play."

I could barely hold in my laughter right before it got to the funny part, "Now all the astronomers in the audience, get ready to see the dark side of the moon."

The video suddenly paused and it said that I had gotten a text from an unknown number.

I started trying to read it, but then the person texted back that he had sent the text to the wrong number.

Noticing that we had entered the Tunnel, I was surprised when Cal slowed down.

I knocked on the back window. Cal saw and opened his window.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you slowing down?"

"Uh, you'd have to see it," He replied vaguely.

I turned around, "Uh, Seto? Would you mind?"

I pointed over the side of the car. He got the idea and lifted me over the side so I could see.

Lying in the middle of the road was a girl. She was alive.

**Ooooooohhhhhhh... Who dis? Oh, and I'll give anyone who can name the clip a cookie. Virtual of course. I mean, because who doesn't go to random people's houses and give them cookies?**

**Not really a joke, but it's still funny. Post what's below after the Youtube part.**

** watch?v=xKy2lLNQYrI**

**WATCH IT. NOW. OR I KEEL YOU. Unless you're on a smart device and can't copy because that takes talent that you can't have with a smart device. Then you just type in "The People vs Winter" and it's the first one.**


	15. Chapter 15: Uh Magicalness?

**Sorry this took so long. It was only a matter of procrastination, lack of work ethic, and a surprise family vacation that this took so long. Anyway, I hope you guys like this because IT TAKES UP 42 PAGES IN WORD. 42! I mean, the number is awesome, but that's a lot of pages...**

**Characters:**

**Wintra (POV)**

**-Fart Noise-**

**A new character! Ish.**

The car had come to a complete stop and I jumped out. Jerome tried doing the same, but his foot got caught and he did a flip. A very non-elegant flip. Bajan laughed his head off, but I don't blame him. Most flips don't consist of face... trucking?

Before anyone else, I went over to the girl and lifted her head up. She was out for the count.

_Maybe she would wake up if I had to do what I do to wake up Seto. Hmm..._ I thought.

I used my first finger and thumb and held her nose shut. Not a usual way to do things, but I'm not a usual person.

She continued to breathe like she was earlier, but now that I had her nose plugged, she sounded like a dying pig.

"Please tell me we don't have another unconscious person..." Cal hoped.

I paused a bit before answering, "No, she's just a really deep sleeper."

Bajan must've thought I was using sarcasm, "I got the legs."

"No, we aren't picking her up. She's in the phase of REM sleep, so she's still conscious, in a way," I told them.

Just then, she started tossing and turning. She was muttering something, too. It sounded like an old legend. Still asleep, she threw her hand back and hit Bajan in the knee. He cringed from the pain just as she woke up.

"Wha..." She started, "Who are you?"

She sat up and soon stood up, backing over to a wall.

I looked down at what she was wearing: A dark grey jacket, black shorts, an orange belt, and black combat boots, like mine, but they had red laces.

Her eyes were a strange amber color. I knew exactly who she was, "You're Blaze, aren't you?"

"No, no, no. You must be mistaken," She replied.

"Well, in my defense, you look a lot like Griffin..."

"Gri... Griffin? Who's that?" She almost broke.

I could just say that she was Blaze right now, but if I didn't get her to tell me herself, she'd never trust any of us, "If you aren't Blaze, who are you?"

"That's not important. And besides, I asked you guys who you were," She noted.

"Okay then. I'm Wintra, and those three are Megan, Jerome, and Cal."

"Who are the others then?"

"That's not important," I replied, using her excuse.

Seto stepped up beside me, "Are you sure you should be doing this?" He whispered.

"Yes, now shut up," I shot back quietly.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Nothing. Now are you gonna tell us who you are?"

"Fine. I'm Blaze. What about it?"

"As I said, Griffin came here just to find you. You should have heard him rant."

"H-he did?"

"Yep. He did."

"Well, where is he?"

"I have no idea. He went off to try and find you," I told her.

"He was always the 'brave' one. Goes all out on doing something, but when it gets tough, he cowers in a corner. At least whenever I'm with him."

"Well, uh, we could talk about it on the way," I suggested, pointing my thumb at the car.

"Well, then. Where do I sit?" She asked.

I looked back at the group, "Are we sitting in the same places?"

Cal and Megan looked at each other. Both nodded.

"Okay. So just join us in the back and we'll be on our way."

We all jumped into the back, mostly sitting in the same places as on the way here. It took the people in the front a bit longer to pile in, but we were on our way eventually.

"So who are the rest of the gang here? You didn't tell me their names," She asked.

"What would you like to know? Real names, nicknames, fake names, what?" I asked.

"How about real names and the fake names. I assume the fake names are like, an identity here, right?"

I looked at Seto, "You got the real names part?"

"Yep. Okay... So here in the back there's Ssundee, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF? Or is it ASFJerome?"

"It's ASFJerome," He replied.

"Okay. Well then. I'm SetoSorcerer, this is WinTraFiel, and Megan is right there."

Megan waved, "Yo."

"Now for the people in the front... There's Cal, AntVenom, then CaptainSparklez in the front row," Seto started.

"Uh-huh."

"Then in the back row, there's SkythekidRS, Deadlox, and TrueMU."

"Okay. That's a lot of names, but onto the fake ones?" She suggested.

I took a breath, "There's Tyson, Jared, Andrew, Will, Sam..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Could you tell me who goes by each name?"

"Possibly. Okay... Uh... Seto is Steven... Megan, Cal, Jerome, and Sky use their names, and... Uh... I don't know any more..." I admitted.

"I got this," Seto volunteered, "Deadlox is Tyson, Ssundee is Will, Bajan is Chris, Captain is Sam, Ant is Andrew... Anyone else?"

"TrueMU?" She reminded him.

"Oh, his is Jared."

I looked up to see the supports of the tunnel passing in a blur. The walls of this tunnel were a yellowish color from the lighting. Standing up, I looked in front of the car. I failed to see any exit.

"How long is this tunnel? And why is it here?" I asked Megan.

"Well, it's... about 170 miles," She told me.

"And that's how far exactly?"

"Oh, uh..." She pulled out her phone, "Let me see... 273,588 blocks."

Everyone in the back end was staring in disbelief at the large sum.

"That's like... a long ways," Jerome said, brilliantly.

"And that'll take how long to get through?" I asked, almost forgetting by second question.

"About three hours."

"THREE HOURS?!" Bajan shouted, "UUUGGGGHHH!"

"Um, okay then. Oh, and it's here so that you don't have to drive over the mountains, which would take even longer," She told us.

"Okay. I'm fine with that," Bajan said, surprisingly.

"What happens when we gotta pee?" Jerome asked, randomly.

Megan scratched her head, "There is a part that looks like the world's longest men's room, so go there, hold it in, or..."

"What?"

"This conversation took a major detour. Anyway, anyone got a joke?" She asked.

"SkythekidRS," Someone said in a strange voice.

An awkward silence followed for a little bit and then everyone burst into laughter. This was fun, but it would be a long time.

"Okay. What do you call 20,000 drowned lawyers?" Megan asked.

Everyone sat there clueless.

"A good start! Haha... ha?"

"I don't get it..." Jerome stated.

Megan shrugged, "Okay, how about another. Light travels faster than sound. That's why people appear bright until they speak."

"Not bad, not bad, but I got a better one. So a teacher is talking about self-esteem in class. She asks all of the people who think they're stupid to stand up. One student does. The teacher asks 'I'm surprised you stood up. Why did you?'. The student replies 'Well, I didn't want you to be alone'," Bajan told us.

I cracked a smile, "Okay, I think I have one. A bus full of ugly people were in a wreck. When they died, Notch said that he could grant them all one wish. The first one asked to be gorgeous, so they were. The next asked the same thing, and on and on. Notch noticed the last guy laughing. By the time Notch got to the 10th to last person, the last guy was rolling around on the ground with laughter. When his turn came, he simply said 'I wish they were all ugly again'."

"But I got one. I was wondering why the ball kept getting bigger and bigger, and then it hit me!" Jerome said.

"You ain't got nuttin'," Blaze told us, "This crazy guy walks into a restaurant and tells the waiter 'Lemme get a cheeseburger, not too rare, not too well done, but right in the groove. Lemme get some fries, not too burnt, not too fresh, but right in the groove. And while you're at it, throw in a shake, not too thin, not too thick, but right in groove'. The waiter took down the order and came back five minutes later and told the man 'The cook said you can kiss his butt, not to the left, not to the right, but right in the groove'."

Megan threw her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh, but failed. Everyone else was laughing their heads off. Up in the front, I saw Cal's face reflected off of the side mirror, and he was confused.

I just wondered how confused he'd be if he was back here.

**Well then...**

**Megan: DID YOU GET THE JOKE?**

**Me: Oh my gosh. NOT THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Megan: -Holding Ant's Hammer- It was fun! You got a fifth?**

**Me: -_- It doesn't work that way.**

**...**

**...**

**Anyway, I was sitting in my living room, watching MythBusters, and this commercial comes on.**

**It was about Zombie viruses, in a way. **

**My face was a real life: O_O', all because it was talking about a Zombie virus that would do the same thing as mine in this story. EXACTLY.**

**Holy Bologna. I think Morgan Freeman's onto us.**

**Anyway, that was creepy, and I hope you enjoyed. I don't really need to do a joke down here. If you don't know why... God help you.**

**...**

**...**

**Wait, I do need to put something else down here. You know how they rate all of these games and other random things M and et cetera, just because of the language? Ha. Haha. I hear worse things in my dad's golf game.**

**...**

**...**

**DON'T EAT THAT!**


	16. Chapter 16: Listening

**Sorry for not getting it updated, but I was doing a lot of things for my birthday (The 11) and had a case of writer's block. This chapter will be shorter, but hey. At least I got it up.**

**Seto (POV)**

We had been travelling through the tunnel for about two hours now. Jerome and Bajan had fallen asleep and Megan and Wintra were talking about random things. Blaze was sitting across from me, lost in her thoughts. Ssundee was either asleep or was just very blank. He leaned on the side, head drooped.

"So you're a Sorcerer, too?" Megan asked Wintra.

"Yep. For some reason though, my Elemental ability only goes as far as to give me fire to use. Not that that's bad, but it's a little embarrassing to have to explain that you're a one element Elemental. And you're the only one."

_So Wintra could only use one element? That makes more sense than just deciding to use one. But why_ can't _she use more elements?_

"Well, it's fun talking and all, but I'm kinda getting bored," Megan limpingly crawled over to the silver box and opened it, "How does music sound?"

Wintra and I both shrugged. Blaze paid no attention, along with Ssundee. Jerome snorted and rolled onto his side.

Megan pulled some mechanical thing out from the box. She plugged her phone into it and apparently turned it on, "I hope you guys don't mind. I really only have upbeat, rock, and classic rock."

I looked at her, confused.

"Oh, rock and classic rock are types of music. You know _Eye of the Tiger_?" She asked.

No one responded for a while.

"Ugh. I'll just play it," She did a few things on her phone and a rhythmic sound came out. It was actually pretty good.

"Risin up, back on the street..." It sang.

Megan started singing along. Her voice was actually amazing.

Bajan and Jerome started to wake up.

"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, risin' up to the challenge of our rivals. And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night, and he's watchin' us all with the eeeeyyyyeee of the tiger!" Megan and the music blared out.

When that song was done, another started playing. It sounded futuristic and was also well thought out. A voice started counting down from ten quietly.

"We're leavin' together, but still it's farewell. Maybe we'll come back to earth, who can tell," It sang out.

Wintra was dancing a little bit and Jerome and Bajan were sitting there, wondering what was happening.

"Whatever this is, it's better than C418!" Blaze pointed out.

After a little bit of that song, it switched to a calmer melody, which soon changed into a sound that sounded like someone saying "Woo Woo Woo".

"She says we have to hold on to what we've got..."

This went on for about an hour, listening to songs like Carry on My Wayward Son, Don't Stop Believin', and more. Even one that was put on there to kill our eardrums. Apparently it was by some Justin Beaver guy. Maybe it was Bringer. Either way, it was a terrible song.

A light shone ahead, obviously the exit.

"YES!" Jerome yelled.

"That was a long tunnel of nothingness," Bajan concurred.

"But would you rather go on mountain roads for longer and possibly get carsick, but have a view?" Megan pointed out.

"Probably not," Bajan said.

We finally exited the tunnel and pulled into another gas station. Cal filled up the pickup and we all went inside.

Most people got snacks and drinks and things while others used the facilities.

I grabbed a few small pies, a Mountain Dew Voltage, and a few bags of trail mix.

Looking over at Sky, he filled his pack with candy bars, Mountain Dew, Crush Grape soda, and Mentos. Megan saw it too and laughed. I wondered why...

**Well, now you know what songs I like. The songs in order were Eye of the Tiger, The Final Countdown, and Livin' on a Prayer. And guess what? No one likes Justin Bieber. Or is it Beiber? I have no idea and don't want to look it up. Sorry if you like him, but you need to find a better person to listen to, i.e. one that can sing and doesn't sound like a girl. I'm sorry, but he's probably the worst singer out there. Even Nikki Manaj is better. And her singing sounds like "Mananananananananannanananan bleh".**

**Hehehheheheheheheh. Joke. Down there. Read it.**

**A new pastor was visiting the homes of his parishioners. **

**At one house it seemed obvious that someone was at home, but no answer came to his repeated knocks at the door. Therefore, he took out a card and wrote "Revelation 3:20" on the back of it and stuck it in the door. **

**When the offering was processed the following Sunday, he found that his card had been returned. Added to it was this cryptic message, Genesis 3:10." **

**Reaching for his Bible to check out the citation, he broke up in gales of laughter. **

**Revelation 3:20 begins "Behold, I stand at the door and knock." Genesis 3:10 reads, "I heard your voice in the garden and I was afraid, for I was naked."**


	17. Chapter 17: Calling

**Had to get this one up in a hurry. I'm going on a trip for a little bit, so I'll be back late on Friday. I'm taking a notebook, though.**

**Sky's POV**

I roamed around the store. There were so many things I had to try! So far, I had grabbed these chocolate bars, a few sodas, and some fruity chews, apparently called Mentos. I saw some Bug Juice stuff and opened one to try it. It tasted nasty, so I threw it back. I grabbed some melon chews or whatever they were. With them, I could say I was eating Bashur.

Bajan was in the isle across from me and had picked up some bags of chips, cookies (I needed to get me some of those!), and a bunch of other stuff. Jerome was going over to him with a bunch of sodas. I went back over to the wall of refrigerators and grabbed a few more sodas. I didn't get any of the Diet stuff. It sounded nasty and no one else got any. Megan was grabbing bunches of beef jerky.

"Dude. Have you tried this stuff?" Ssundee asked me with a full mouth, handing me a bag. Taking one of the chips, I ate it then looked at the bag.

"Hmm. It was okay. But why are they called Doritos?" I asked.

"Why is the ground called ground?" He countered.

"True."

I grabbed a bunch of cookies of different types and went back to the car. Megan yelled at me to trade places with Ssundee in the back. Climbing in the trunk, I tried to shove all of my confections in my bag, but they wouldn't fit.

Cal was apparently filling up the car, "So, what did you find?"

"Um, Mountain Dew, Mentos, these watermelon gummy things, cookies, Crush Grape and Orange, Cherry Coke, Throwback Pepsi, Smarties, and a few packs of gum," I told him, looking at my bag.

"Nice. I'm going to go in and get some stuff. Be a... Sentry person or whatever," He told me, running towards the rundown building.

Looking towards the silver box, I saw Megan's phone lying there. Curious, I picked it up. I turned it on and slid the lock thing towards the unlock. A screen popped up with a bunch of icons. Two of which I recognized.

Tapping on the YouTube icon, it sent me to a screen with a video, but I went up to the search bar instead.

"Sky... Does... Minecraft.." I said to myself as I typed it in. A channel popped up, similar to mine.

I selected it and it sent me to a page with some videos on it, but I was paying attention to the top video.

"'Leaving YouTube'. Huh," I told myself, tapping on the video to watch it.

After a little bit of waiting, a guy popped up. He had brown curly hair and looked oddly familiar, but I knew I had never met him. I mean, how could I if he was from this world?

"Hey guys, Sky here. I'm just going to make this quick. I can't... exactly continue YouTube. I'd explain why, but I'd probably just start crying like a baby and randomly run into the other room. I mean, you guys would probably laugh, but yeah. Not going to do it. So you can do whatever you like now. Byyeeeeee!" The short video told me.

"Huh. That was weird."

To go more in depth, he seemed to be in a hurry. The room was small, but lit up, as if he was hiding or something. I didn't know what to make of it.

People started to come towards the car, so I quickly put the device back where it was, just to be safe.

Bajan and Jerome hopped into the back with me and Ssundee went up front. Megan joined us and soon grabbed her phone.

"So, while they're coming back, whadya want to do?" I asked, trying to not sound suspicious.

Blaze just hopped in, "I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to know where my brother is or where we can meet him. I like hanging out with you guys and all..."

I cut her off, "Fluffy! Why are you making her uncomfortable?!"

He put his hands up, "I dunno!"

Everyone started laughing, and the engine fired up. Perhaps on the next stretch, they'd let me drive. I have my license and all...

Wintra and Seto quickly jumped in, right before we took off, "So, what did we miss?" Wintra asked.

"Nothing much. Fluffy's making Blaze feel uncomfortable, so she wants to find her brother," I told them.

"Poor, poor Jerome. Getting picked on by the mean Sky," Megan taunted. Sort of.

"Oh, uh... I got a phone number from a phone that Griffin had picked up, that way we could call him. So, ya know, we could find him and all," Wintra told us.

"Great!" Megan pulled out her phone, "What is it?"

Wintra rattled off a list of numbers.

Megan put the phone up to her ear. She kept it there.

After a little while, she started to talk, "Hey. It's Megan from that group. We met at the obliterated gas station. Just wanted to tell you that we found your sister. Call me back so we can meet up at some point. 'Kay. Bye."

"What did he say?" Blaze asked.

"He didn't answer. I just left him a voice mail."

Blaze looked disappointed, "Oh."

_?.?.?_

"Did you find their location?"

"No, sorry. It's still loading. Why can't we get newer equipment?"

"You know that!"

"Sorry. Forgot. I'm still new on the job."

"Quit reminding me."

"Aha! Got it."

"So where are they? We need to know. Are they in the quadrant or not?"

"No. They aren't. They're driving just out of the Tunnel. So that puts them just before they reach Grand Junction. In Colorado."

"I know where Grand Junction is! Now, how fast are they going?"

"I'm not certain, but they look to be anywhere from 40 to 70."

"Tell the Deltas... No, the Alphas, to go out onto the road. We'll need to stop them before they get anywhere close to Omega L. You know why right?"

"Yes, and that would kind of, a little, sort of, incredibly bad."

**Ooh. What could the end mean? I actually had to improvise because my original plan wouldn't work well. So yeah. BYYYEEEEE!**


	18. Chapter 18: Tacs?

**This has been brewing around in my mind for a while. It isn't the best, but at least it's a chapter. Sorry about not getting anything up. Right after 3 days with friends, I spent over a week with my family, isolated from technology. SO. MUCH. BOREDOM.**

**Wintra's POV**

We had been bouncing around in the back of the truck for a while now. Jerome and Bajan were, once again, asleep. They had just had a soda-chugging contest, Jerome having won with three while Bajan had only finished two and a half.

Megan was staring in disbelief, still, at the pile of bottles. It didn't seem like that much of a feat to me, but I guess it actually was. I hadn't ever tried drinking that much, so...

Seto nudged me, "Look."

Megan was handing Sky some sort of candy. They were little, round, pastel-colored discs, "These taste amazing with grape soda. Especially when you mix them together, but you don't have to."

"Great! Thanks!" Sky said, shoving them into his mouth. Soon enough, he took a large gulp of the soda.

Purple foam started coming out of his mouth. Trying to stop it, he covered his mouth, and soon enough, leaned over the side, "Not cool, man! Not cool!"

We were laughing too hard to reply. He sat back down and crossed his arms, pretending to throw a tantrum. Personally, I thought he looked more like a fish.

Randomly, Megan started belting out part of a song, "She'll think I'm SUUPPEEERR MAN, not SUUPEERR MIINIVAAAAN! How could you leave on Yom Kippur?"

Sky started laughing, "What the heck? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Got run over by a crappy purple Scion!"

"Umm..." I muttered. At this point, we were all confused. Even Blaze, who had been staring off into space since the phone call.

We finally all calmed down, but Megan still wouldn't tell us why she was randomly singing.

"BUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPP!" Jerome burped, waking himself up.

_So much for the silence. I was starting to enjoy it..._

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Megan give Sky a few more of the candy. Hmm.

"Hey, Jerome!" I was about to find out why, "These are amazing with soda. Try any type! I recommend grape."

"Thanks, man. I won't try it now, but in a little bit..." Jerome was cut short by what sounded like a gun shot.

Megan freaked and started banging on the window, "Cal! What the heck happened?!

I heard a distant reply, " I don't know! Can one of you guys jump out and see what it was?!"

Jerome hopped to it, hurdling over the top of the bed, "Your tires! The front two are flat! And behind the car, there are some pointy things!"

"Tacs! Someone made us stop!" Cal yelled at him.

"NO MOVING!" Someone shouted off in the distance a bit. Soon, she came into view. And she had a gun.

Megan put her hands up, everyone following her. Soon enough, we had all "frozen" and had our hands up.

"This is like a cheesy 80's police movie arrest..." Megan muttered to no one in particular.

Several other people started emerging from behind boulders and bushes. Another car like ours, except white, came out and stopped before the tacs. Four people jumped out and grabbed a hose attached to a tank in the back. They washed the hazard away and got back in, all except for one which guided its back close to the front of our car.

Quickly, three of the four hooked our truck to the back of theirs, motioning for us to get out before they moved it.

Another car came up, and we were forced to get into the back of it. Cal mentioned that it was a re-purposed mail truck.

The girl with the gun jumped into the back of it with us, the doors closing behind her.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked us, gun now tied onto her back, probably in a sheath like Sky's.

"W-we survived the Morvis charges..." Megan told her, refusing to make eye contact.

"How? Did you use aluminum or what?"

"Huh?" Cal asked.

She sighed, "No one realizes that the atomic make up of it entirely repels the force that makes up the charges."

"In English?" Jerome questioned.

"Aluminum repels the charges," She said simply.

Megan started speaking, " I don't believe so..."

"Was your home built around 1985 or so?"

"Yep!" Cal replied.

"Aluminum was commonly used as a coating for support poles. It protected the main metal from the elements as they were being built. Seemed like it was too much work to take it out on most houses," She rambled on.

"But wouldn't that only protect people _inside_ the pole?" Seto pointed out.

"The aluminum would wear off after a while and spread to other surfaces. That, and it's like a force field for a certain distance."

"Okay..."

"Come on! Have a seat!" She told us, sitting on one of the benches.

They were on both sides of the car, and even on the wall that would have once opened up to the driver's seat. I assumed it would have opened up to the driver. People don't exactly need protection from their packages.

"So, who are you guys?" She asked, pointing to everyone except Megan and Cal.

"Umm, I'm Tyson, and this is Andrew and Jared," Deadlox told her, telling her Ant and TrueMU's fake names.

"I'm Sky!"

"I'm Jerome and this is Chris."

"Will," Ssundee told her simply.

"Blaze."

The girl was a bit confused by the answer. Megan quickly replied, "She likes being called Blaze. Her real name is... Kara."

Blaze stared at Megan. She shrugged.

"And you two are?" She asked Seto and I.

"I'm Steven and this is..."

"Jamie," I told her. I knew someone by that name.

"Okay. Since I know all of your names..." She started.

"What about us?" Megan asked.

"You two are brother and sister. Megan and Calvin."

"Uh, I go by Cal," Cal butted in.

She nodded, "Anyway, I'm Devon. Thomas is in the front driving us."

"Yo!" A voice came from up front.

"So, where are we going? And when are we going to get our pick-up back? It's a pretty decent car..." Cal asked, leaning back.

"It is, but we'll get back to you on that. And about where we're going, that's for us to know. Not you. Sorry, I'd tell you but I'm under orders to avoid telling you guys anything before we know you aren't spies," Devon told us.

"Don't tell them that!" Thomas yelled.

"If they were spies, they'd know that they were spies, moron!" Devon shot back.

...

The road had gotten bumpier since we had first started off. I could tell we were at an incline, too.

"We're almost here!" Devon shouted.

Megan was pale and was standing on the bench, looking through the iron bar window and out through the wind shield. Devon had allowed her to do that, since we were far enough from where they had gotten us. That, and we didn't need anyone sick back here. It stunk enough as it was. (Courtesy of Jerome...)

"Megan, could you sit down for a little bit?" Devon asked.

She nodded and then sat down where she had been standing.

After a little bit, it got shaky and dark. The engine was soon turned off and we were allowed out.

Megan ran for a trash can. We were led towards a tunnel. The walls of the tunnel were striped with colors from grey to a reddish brown color. Occasionally, there was a glint in the walls, but it stayed about the same.

Soon, we came across a large room, several people mingling with each other. They instantly went quiet when they saw that there were people that they didn't know entering the apparent base.

A few guys made way for a broad, yet short, man. He was definitely muscular and could easily pack a punch, but he was in no way menacing.

"Sir! We found the group of survivors you sent for. There's another one back in the garage, but she got carsick on the way up to here," Thomas saluted and told the man.

"Of course, they all have to be wimps," He mentioned.

"Not cool, dude," Bajan piped up.

"What did you say, rookie?" The man threatened the Canadian.

"Um, Sir, we might not be strong, but most of us are skilled in combat," Bajan shrinked from his gaze.

"And which of you would be 'skilled'?"

"Him, him, him, and I, Sir," Bajan told him, pointing to Jerome, Ssundee, and Sky.

"You four, go with Thomas," He told them. Devon came to attention with Megan shuffling behind her through the tunnel, "The rest of you, with Alpha F"

"It's Devon, Sir," She told him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, let's go and introduce you guys to people," Devon turned around and a girl ran into her.

"Sorry!" The girl apologized, "ALEX!"

Megan gasped.

"Megan?" The girl asked.

"Allison!" Megan yelled, hugging her.

Allison was as tall as Megan, about 1.6 blocks tall. She had shoulder length blonde hair tied back in a bandana.

"It's been a long time!" Allison said.

"Yeah it has! 7th grade, was it?"

"Wow. It's already been 7 years..."

Cal groaned, "How long will this go on!"

"A while, Cal. A while," I told him.

**Don't ya gotta love Google? So much looking up of stuff for this chapter. And, just asking, would you guys like me to do a song-chapter thingy? Like where you put the meaning of the lyrics into a chapter? I have two ideas, but I don't know if I should do them. I've only done one of them and I only shared it with I sea fiera. (By the way, she writes for Kingdom Keepers and PJO and that stuff.)**


	19. Chapter 19: ROGUE

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had very little time until today and a bit of a lack of motivaton since school started. I don't even. My brain is on full overload. (Oh, so that's why I have a headache...) (Also, make sure you read last chapter. I replaced the Update with a chapter.**

**Megan's POV**

We started walking towards a giant wall of computer screens galore. Allison had joined the group. Alex was being dragged cartoon-style by his ear. It was really funny because Alex is almost a foot taller than her.

I heard familiar voices behind the five chairs. Devon went up and asked what they were doing. One of them wasn't doing anything.

"So. This is our 'tech people station'. Felix, would you mind explaining what you're doing?"

An accented man started speaking, "We basically research, track, decipher, and anything else you could think of. The people working here are the most tech friendly in the main base."

The short man came behind Cal, "You recognize his voice, don't you, rookie?"

Cal failed to reply.

"Yes. A few of the people here are Youtubers. And not just regular Youtubers. Gaming Youtubers. They all share one trait. Two, actually. One, they have a way with technology. Two, they're all _curious_. And in government plans, stupidity is their best friend."

"What do you mean?" Cal asked.

"We are R.O.G.U.E. A rebel organization against the leading powers."

"Is that supposed to be some acronym?"

"Yes. It stands for Rebel Operations Grounded Under Enterprises."

"Grounded?"

"Yes. We are the grounds force. We have another force. Had, I should say. Don't try starting a force underwater without the right equipment. The 'Under Enterprises' part is that we go by undetected by the government and their enterprises, or plans."

"Wha... What? Are you crazy?" Cal freaked.

"Lieutenant Hayes isn't a name normally paired with the word crazy..." The short man said, scratching his head.

Cal turned away, "This can't be right!"

"Oh. He's one of the 'taught' ones. I thought he'd be good," The Lt. said to himself.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you find any of the info... fishy that they gave you?"

"Not at all. Scientific research says it isn't."

"Dude! Seriously? Would you believe me if I told you I was a flying unicorn?" Allison asked.

"No, of course not!"

"Quiet Allison. I'll explain. I couldn't believe the truth at first, either. Now, Calvin..."

"Cal."

"Okay, Cal. I'm assuming you've seen Zombies up close and personal, right?"

"Yep. The Disintegration was in progress."

"So that means you fought them. Say, did you ever see any blood when you killed them? As in from them?"

"No, as I said..."

"Yeah, yeah. The silly process was in progress. Let me show you the 'algorithm'. Felix, pull it up."

"Yessir!"

A white screen popped up on the largest display Felix was in control of. Black text soon appeared.

"Felix, since you can actually read it..."

"Um, actually, sir, I'm not really... able to. I didn't go into the type of science that this stuff is in..."

Cal looked at it, "Luckily, I went into Chemistry. And I had a bit of Bio."

"So, what does it say?" I asked.

"It seems to say something about carbon and it created to create reactions in the blood stream, and in other objects, as it was unavoidable. First of all, it doesn't make sense because carbon would only perhaps suffocate people, not make them disintegrate. Also, aluminum would have been transformed into aluminum carbide instead of staying as aluminum. So that means it would look different. On the way here, though, I saw soda cans around. Those would be a yellowish-brown crystal structure. Not metal-like at all."

"Um, dude, could you know any more about Chem?" Allison asked.

"Yes. You can always know more about science. It's an endless study."

"Okay, science nerd. Do you believe it now?"

"Sure, sure. Only one question. Why?"

"Population. Various governments joined up to get rid of population. End of story."

"So... Our uncle didn't do anything?" I asked.

"Yes. He was a great friend of mine. Never told me that he was working on 'brain tumors'," Lt. Hayes told me.

"So what are the Zombies made out of?" I continued.

"We captured one and put it in a room with aluminum plating around it. Oh, and by the way, the Morvis charges are apparently stronger and aluminum has the same affect. Anyway, we killed it and guess what we found? Robotics. Made out of a metal alloy that is susceptible to carbon."

"So this is all a huge scam!" I realized.

Lt. Hayes pointed at me, "Bingo. Now, let's continue on with the tour, now, shall we?"

We walked through a hallway to a recreational room. Four tables were off to our right. Ping pong, pool, foosball, and air hockey respectively. On the left was a large-ish wrestling mat that was red and blue.

Allison stepped out in front of us, no longer pulling Alex, "This is the rec room. On those mats, you can practice hand-to-hand combat. At the tables, well, you should know what to do. If not, just ask someone. Except for not when someone's in a hurry or if they're randomly alone."

Continuing, I looked back to see that Lt. Hayes had left the group some time earlier. We went on into a room that was heavily sealed off from the rest of the facility. Beyond the doors lied a shooting range and another room.

"This is where you'll learn to fight!" Devon told us, "Whether it be with firearms, projectiles, or hand-to-hand. Very important that you can do either all of them or two amazingly. You never know what the situation might be. I'm personally one for distance fighting."

We went back through the doors and into the rec room, going right instead of straight.

"We're almost done. All we have left are the dorms and a few conference rooms," Alex said, finally talking.

We were led through a hallway with a bunch of doors on the sides. They all had names, but they were all conference rooms, nonetheless. At the end of the hall, there were two large tables, and three doors. One said Cafeteria and the other two were painted blue and red.

"These two tables and the room labeled Cafeteria are where you're gonna eat for the time being. You had better get used to the food. I personally think it's amazing, but Allison would say otherwise," Devon told us.

Allison shuddered, "I don't even want to know where they found those hotdogs. Uuugghh..."

"Anyway, I'll show Megan, Jamie, and... Kari?" Devon asked.

"Kara."

"I'll show Megan, Jamie, and Kara to their beds along with Allison. Alex, go show the guys where they'll be sleeping."

We walked towards the red door. Devon slid it open, as it was a slide door, kinda like my closet. Several triple bunks lined the medium-sized room. About half of the bunks were clearly occupied. Allison showed us our triple bunk; at least they were kind enough to keep us three together.

I wondered where the guys would be sleeping.

**-Short Seto's POV-**

Alex took us into the dorm room. He instructed Cal and I over to the farthest bunk. TrueMU and Deadlox were on the second closest bunk on the right. Ant was on the third closest on the left. Oh, and let me explain the layout. The closest bunk on either side was long side against the wall the door was on. The second was on the next wall and was set up against the first. Third was end to end with the second and fourth. The fourth connected to the fifth like the first and second. The last one was straight across from the door, in between the fifths.

I took the bottom bunk and Cal took the second. Ant was stuck on the bottom bunk. True and Deadlox were on the first and second bunks.

**I have an amazing lack of motivation to write any more.**


	20. Chapter 20: Boom

**This has been brewing for a while, but it won't be as exciting as next chapter. Also, I'm still thinking of doing kind of a song write thing that I mentioned in a chapter a little while ago.**

**Wintra's POV**

We had passed plenty of time in the dorm room. Several girls walked in and out of the room.

Two had stopped to chat. They were named Brittany and Alexis. Brittany had just past shoulder length thick blackish hair, while Alexis, who liked being called Lexi, had a bit shorter blonde hair. Those two were apparently sisters, but the only similarity was that they were both a little bit wacked in the head.

Brittany was a hand-to-hand fighter. That meant that most people were afraid of her at all times. She was told to stay way from the knives, also. I'd hate to have seen what that rule was in place for. Oh, and she also liked being called B.A.C.. Lexi explained that those were her initials. That, and they also meant Bad Ass Chick.

Lexi was a bit more down to earth, but had troubles making up her mind. She was a master with firearms. The only thing was that she hated hunting. Unless of course it was hunting geese. She hated geese more than hunting. I wondered what was so bad about the birds. She complained they were annoying and Megan called them the Flying Circus.

"Hey, you two!" Lexi pointed at Blaze and I.

"Yeah?" Blaze asked.

"I have a gun that just came hot off of the press. Would you like to come with me to see how it fires? I bet I can get you guys hooked up with something to shoot with, too."

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged at giving my answer.

"While those three are shooting, you want to see me beat up Tommy?" Brittany asked me.

"Tommy?" Megan asked.

"Thomas."

"Heck yeah!"

We followed Lexi through the rec room and towards the shooting range. From a locker, she grabbed a blocky-looking gun and Devon yelled at us.

"Shoot with that thing in the private area! That thing will be loud!"

"It has a long barrel, though! Silencer!"

"I don't care. In the other area, or no shooting that!" Devon returned to throwing knives at a board placed in front of a target.

We walked through another door on the right of the shooting area. Lexi grabbed us each a pair of headphones and told us to put them on.

She quickly took aim at the middle target of the three. She almost hit the red circle in the middle, but still took a bigger chunk out of the target than I thought possible. That gun was still pretty loud, though.

"Can I get you guys anything to shoot?!" Lexi yelled.

"Do you have a bow?!" I asked.

"Sure do! Long or Compound?!"

I stuttered out Long, as I had no idea what the difference was.

"For you, Kara!?"

"Do you have any of those guns that Devon had earlier?!" Blaze shouted.

"None exactly like that, but we do have a rifle!"

"Okay then!"

Lexi stepped out of the room and we took off the headphones.

"If we keep on wearing these, we won't be able to talk for a while!" I announced, my ears still ringing from yelling with ear protection.

"Are you particularly fond of her?" Blaze asked, halfway staring off into space.

I shrugged, "I don't really know for sure, but she seems alright..."

"Well..." She didn't continue her thought.

After a short awkward silence, Lexi came back in, two items in hand. They were our "shooting materials".

"The rifles were locked up. All I could get to was this air soft rifle, but it works similarly," Lexi said, giving the rifle to Blaze.

Blaze quickly took it, lined it up, then shot it, hitting the third ring from the middle, "It works just fine."

I took the bow and loaded up an arrow. The arrows looked like Megan's except they weren't pointed as much. Pulling back, I brought my elbow up and aimed just off to the side of the arrow tip. Letting go, I watched the arrow spiral towards the target, hitting it just a bit closer to the middle than Blaze.

Lexi stood by me, eyes wide, "Y-you didn't need to adjust to the b-bow at all?"

"I've had to use many different ones. Sometimes, I didn't have time to adjust. And besides, as long as there are no issues, you just aim with the tip of the arrow. Simple."

Blaze shot another bullet-thing at the target, grazing the middle of it.

"Shoot another arrow," Lexi instructed.

I loaded another arrow and, aiming a bit more to the right, let go, sending the arrow just to the right of the middle.

"Wow. You got some skill. There's a bow-shooting group that heads outside once a week. Their 3-day hunting expedition leaves in a day or two. Want me to sign you up?" Lexi suggested.

"Why not?"

"Oh, and while we're talking, there's a guy who showed up a day before you guys did. They told me to keep it a secret, but would you know anything about him? If you've seen him, it would have been in the Pikes conference room." Lexi asked us.

"What does he look like?" Blaze asked quickly.

"Oh, he has spiky dark brown hair, a..." Blaze ran off before Lexi could finish describing him, "What was that about?"

"Since she was found, she's been looking for her brother, and this is probably Griffin."

-Megan's POV-

Within the first 20 seconds or so of the fight, Thomas was down.

"Ha! Beat that, Tommy!" Brittany taunted.

"I prefer Thomas!"

"Too bad, Tommy. Hey, Megan? Would you like to try?" Brittany asked, motioning towards the wrestling mats.

"Sure."

I stepped up and Thomas stood up, heading across to the other side of the mat. Bracing myself, I waited for the signal.

"Go!"

I started going forward and then feigned to the right, swinging back in behind Thomas. I jabbed on the side of one of his shoulder blades, catching him off balance. Taking advantage of him, I slammed a foot into the back of one of his knees and then pulled him down by his arm. From there, I put one leg in the kneeling position over Thomas' legs and then grabbed both of his arms. To disable him, I took my right arm that was holding his left wrist and dug my elbow into him just right below the rib cage.

"Three, two, one! You're out!" The 'Referee' called.

I got up, holding a hand out to Thomas, helping him up from the ground.

Brittany came up to me and patted me on the back, "Nice. Next time, though, use those skills on someone who isn't Tommy."

"Thomas!" Thomas complained.

"Same difference!"

We were walking down the hall towards the dorm room when she stopped me.

"Hey, uh, why did you bring your flute with you?" She asked.

"I needed something to do other than read. I'm a person of, well, impatience." I replied to Brittany.

"Meet me in the Longs conference room with it. We set your packs on your beds respectively."

I raced towards the dorm room, sliding open the door and grabbing my pack from my bed. A girl was sitting on another bunk, reading.

Trying not to disturb her, I stepped out of the room, closed the door, and then went towards the conference room. Once I got there, I glanced across the narrow hallway to see two people in the Pikes conference room. At closer inspection, I saw Blaze standing there over a guy sitting down. I smiled as I realized that she had finally found her brother after this time of being apart. It seemed as if it had taken them a while to get through that portal.

They reminded me of my brother and I a few years ago. We had been so close then, like those two are now. We became more and more distant, though, as he had gone to college and I hadn't been able to.

I went into the Longs conference room and set down my pack, pulling out my flute. It had been my mother's before mine. Screwing on the foot joint, I twisted it ever so slightly so that it had the keys facing towards me.

Brittany was sitting at the end of the table, her violin under her chin.

I screwed on the mouthpiece/head joint, whatever you wanted to call it.

And that's when I heard the boom.

**Sorry for this not being as long as I had hoped, but hey. It could be shorter. Next chapter should hopefully be long, but I'm not guaranteeing anything just yet. Anyway, leave a review saying whether or not I should do a songy-writing chapter thingy sometime in the future.**


	21. Chapter 21: Why Not Me?

**I had to shorten this chapter a bit more than planned, but I'm going to post another chapter tonight. (Also, this chapter and the next take a darker turn. After I write the next one, at the end, I'll put a summary of what happened in case you don't want to read it.)**

**3rd Person POV**

Brittany quickly set down her violin, Megan doing the same with her flute.

Panicking, Brittany picked up her radio, phoning into Devon, "Devon! What happened?!"

On the other end, a static came up, "Grab Kara, Griffin, and Megan and come to the shooting range! Now!"

They raced towards the door, opening it and the one across from them, grabbing the siblings, "Blaze! Griffin! Follow us!" Megan shouted.

The group raced towards the shooting range, merging in with the four guys who had left before the tour. They barely had opened the doors before they were barreling into the range. To the right of the door, a guy laid on the ground, red spreading around his shoulder.

"Brittany! Head to the infirmary and grab some stuff to clot up his blood!" Devon commanded.

She raced off and Lexi and Wintra burst through another door.

"Oh-no..." Wintra muttered, bringing her hand up over her mouth.

"What..?" Lexi questioned, her question fading off as she saw the scene.

After a little bit, Brittany burst through the metal and glass doors, a bunch of gauze in her arms. A roll of athletic tape hung off of her finger as well.

Devon snatched up the gauze, applying it to the guy's wounded shoulder. After that, she took the athletic tape and secured the padding to his shoulder.

"Thomas. You and Alex go to the infirmary and get a gurney. We need to get medical attention for him," Devon asked, the two guys running back through the door.

They all stood there in silence as a realization swept through the room.

The boys returned, holding a gurney and another girl following them, a strange gun in hand. She loaded it and pulled the trigger, sending a tranquilizer into the guy. Thomas and Alex hefted the guy onto the gurney. A small object came rolling out of his pocket. No one noticed it until it got to Megan, who stopped it with her foot. Slowly picking it up, she quickly clenched it in her hand, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned and sprinted for the door, heading back to the dorm room.

**Wintra's POV**

Once all of the people had cleared out of the room except for the siblings, I went up to Devon who was kneeling over the blood stain.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

She looked at me, "It was all my fault..."

"What do you mean?"

"I let him fire my gun. Someone had loaded too much gun powder along with a bullet about twice the size than what the barrel will allow..." She turned her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's not your fault!" I said, trying to calm her.

"Yes it was!" She screamed, "It could have been me who shot the rifle! It could have been me who had been injured! Why wasn't it me!?" She wailed up at the sky.

I felt a surge of confidence, "The past is the past. No matter how hard you try, you can't change it. You could spend your entire life crying about what could have happened, when you can't do anything about it. You need to accept the past as the past, no matter what the outcome..."

She looked up at me.

_~Flashback_

_I trudged into my room, eyes red and puffy. Seto ran over to me and asked me what was wrong. I couldn't reply without bursting into tears._

_ "Wintra. What's wrong?" He asked me firmly._

_ I sniffled, "She's dead! I had promised! I let her down!"_

_ I collapsed into his warm embrace. We had been friends since I had left my mother to join this academy. Neither of us had feelings for each other, and didn't ever want to._

_ "Just let it all out..." He comforted me as I sobbed into his shoulder._

_ "B-but she's gone..." I whispered, barely audible._

_ He lifted me up and held me out by my shoulders, "I know this will be hard for you to accept, but you just have to. It's a part of life. The past is the past. No matter how hard you try, you can't change it. You could spend your entire life crying about what could have happened, when you can't do anything about it. You need to accept the past as the past, no matter what the outcome."_

_ I wiped my tears on my arm, "But..."_

_ "I know. It's hard. I had the same thing happen to me. I lost all of my family in a fire. My parents were taking me and my sister here when they got trapped behind a burning branch. I had been walking ahead, my head held proud. I left after I saw my little sister..." His eyes started welling up._

_ I hugged him once again, "Thanks for the motivation, Dorkface."_

_ "No problem..."_

_~End_

Helping up Devon, I walked with her to the rec room, the siblings trailing behind.

Blaze tapped Devon on the shoulder, "What happened after he shot it?" After a short pause she added, "Sorry, it's probably not a good time..."

"No problem. It sent the bullet back into the shoulder rest, shattering it into his shoulder. I think he passed out from the blood."

Before anyone else could say anything, I saw Blaze and Griffin disappear down the hallway that led to the dorms.

**Erm... not the best ending, but hey. Chapter in a little while. Oh, and dat inspirational quote.**


	22. Chapter 22: Say Something, Please

**Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. I made myself cry writing this. Don't ask me how, but I did. As I said in last chapter, read at your own risk.**

**Megan's POV**

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

Griffin and Blaze had come to my bunk to try and comfort me. Golf ball in hand, us three walked towards the infirmary.

"Are you sure we can go in there?" I asked.

Griffin and Blaze said nothing and went through the door. Reluctantly, I followed them.

I cringed as I looked at a bed on the right.

_Anywhere I would have followed you._

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

I could barely step up to his bedside. His blonde hair was ruffled. His aviator jacket was torn and stained; his grey shirt most likely the same. If you just looked from his waist down, you could have sworn nothing had happened, as his jeans and shoes were as clean as worn could be.

When I was younger, he was my role model, my shining star. If he had done something, I would have most likely done it too, not depending on whether it was good or bad. Whether I could do it or not didn't matter. I would have tried my hardest to do it and do it better.

_I was feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all._

I was still in shock that something like this could have happened to me, or to anyone. I couldn't cry right now because too many emotions swept over me like a tsunami. It felt like being choked by your own spit. A stupid thing to think about now, but that was all I had.

I knew that he hadn't died in complete vain. We had gotten here, right? It wasn't LA, but that doesn't matter. We were surrouned by caring people.

Looking on either side of me, the two siblings had their heads hung low, silence clouding the three of us. Griffin and Blaze hadn't known him like I had, and yet, it seemed to hit them right in the heart. They had lost someone they hadn't yet known.

A nurse looked at me, but didn't say anything. She stayed there, and kept her words inside. I already knew what she was going to say...

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl  
_

I knelt down and put my face in my hands, muffling the tornado ripping through me. I regretted not getting to know him better here recently. The door creaked open, and then quickly closed. I expected someone to come in, but perhaps they had thought otherwise.

Finally the nurse spoke "I-I'm sorry..."

Refusing to speak, let alone make eye contact, I continued to mope. He had left us in a world underneath our own.

Coming up close to his face, I muttered something in his ear, "We made it, didn't we? Can't we celebrate now?"

After mindlessly speaking those words, I burst out of my emotional torment and sobbed on the cot, probably getting it soaked.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_Sorry that I couldn't get to you._

I repeated two words endlessly in my mind, perhaps speaking them aloud at points

_I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..._

If only this hadn't happened. Today would have been an amazing day for our group, but we're all spending the end of it mourning, most likely.

If only I had known it was him when I was standing near the back of that crowd. Maybe then I could have saved him. Maybe then I could have felt whole.

Maybe then he would still be with us.

_Anywhere I would have followed you._

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

I could barely take it anymore.

I'm just lucky I wasn't suicidal.

_And I will swallow my pride,_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

I picked myself up from my weeping position. How this case, though, is any different, I don't know. Perhaps it's because I know now that the virus is fake.

Perhaps it's because I though I had lost him once before.

Goodbye. Forever...

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_Say something_

I looked back towards the filled hospital bed. There was a child hood friend. A role model. A lifetime.

There was my brother, killed not by the mistakenly loaded gun, but by the tranquilizer gun.

If only I had known it was him. I could have saved him from his deathly allergy.

If only...

**Dis hit me right in da feels. It was hard writing this, but I did it anyway. I've never lost a close family member, so... IMAGINATION.**

**Summary of the past two chapters:**

**A big boom is heard and everyone comes down to see what it was. Turns out, Devon's gun backfired and sent some unnamed dude down to the ground. Everyone's like "Oh. My. Gosh!". From there, Megan picks up a golf ball and starts crying. Soon, Blaze and Griffin come and comfort her and take her to he infirmary to see that the random unnamed dude was actually her brother, Cal. Soon, she starts crying everywhere because he got killed because he's allergic to one of the ingredients in tranquilizers. Now, I am smiling on the other end of my computer because I have successfully killed off someone. Oh, and I used a song to do it. BEAT THAT MARIO! Mario? Why Mario? KOOPAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**The song lyrics don't belong to me in any way, shape, or form. All credit goes to the writers and performers of this song.**


	23. Chapter 23: Saying Goodbye

**So yeah. I had to give the story a little more life last two chapters (Pun intended). So anyway, this chapter isn't bad.**

**3rd Person POV**

Megan sulked out of the infirmary, eyes red and puffy. Griffin and Blaze proceeded before her, and, when they weren't paying attention, she snuck off towards the entrance. Two guys turned from their computer screens to face each other.

"Did you see that?" One asked.

"Yeah. Did you?" The other replied.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't!"

The other shrugged, "You never know. It is getting close to dinner time. 8:00. You could be hallucinating about a giant roll of sushi."

"You know, a California Roll sounds good right now. Why don't they ever serve sushi in the cafeteria anyway?"

"If they did, would you be able to eat it without thinking about where it came from?"

"Of course! It's sushi."

"My God you are gross."

"So about Megan..."

"Megan?" The other asked.

"Yeah. You had to search up Cal. I had to search up his sister Megan."

"That's right. But don't you think we should leave her be? She just lost Cal, for Pete's sake."

"Who's Pete?"

"Ugh. Send two of the people who came with her to go retrieve her after a little while. Perhaps you should send the guy we're..."

The first one cut him off, "No. We should finish up that session. I'm thinking the guys that call themselves... Who were they again? One was Sky... Oh, Jared was the other one. They seem good enough."

"Adam, you know we should probably send only one to avoid scaring her."

"What are you two bickering about?" Felix asked as he swiveled to face the other two.

"We're trying to figure out who to send after Megan, who just left," Adam told him, pointing towards the stone-cut hallway leading out.

"I'd send two people out. You know, one to keep track of the base, one to get her," Felix suggested.

"Ha! Beat that, Jason!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just send those two out."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Adam yelled.

"So what are you going to do, then?"

"Follow my original plan."

"I just suggested your original plan," Jason pointed out.

"Well, you know what? I'm going to change it up! I'm not going to send out Sky and Jared, I'm going to send out Jared and Sky."

"Wow. Such a rebel." Jason sarcastically replied, turning back to the computer monitors.

Adam stuck his tongue out and worked on sending out the two people.

After a little while of typing, Adam sighed and got up, running towards the guy's dorm room. Sliding open the crudely painted blue door, he went over to the bunk where Deadlox and TrueMU were talking, Deadlox lying down on his bunk, TrueMU sitting on his.

"Yo, Jared!" Adam yelled, trying to catch his breath.

"Huh?"

"Two questions... Do you know where Sky is and... Would you help us... get Megan back?" He puffed.

"Sky is in the larger fighting-wrestling room thing and sure," TrueMU said, going over to Adam.

"Go ahead and get Sky and head out of the base. Megan should be close, knowing her. One of you needs to keep track of the entrance while the other finds her. Clear?" Adam asked.

"Yep!" TrueMU said, running off towards the shooting range.

**-Megan's POV-**

I picked up a smooth stone and tossed it into the small stream. It splashed and stayed at the bottom of the water.

A glint near the bottom of the water caught my eye. I almost shrugged it off as a simple piece of mica, but it shone bluer than the water.

Reaching into the ice cold brook, I shuffled around some rocks and found a ring. It had a dark blue sapphire in the middle and from the bottom of the gem to the right side, small diamonds surrounding it. I grasped at my memories and tried to put the ring into place, as it looked familiar.

It was my grandmother's ring. She lived in the mountains up near Telluride. My grandfather and her both loved hiking. He fell into despair when she died of cardiac arrest a few years ago. Perhaps he cast the ring off into the river to try and bury his emotions.

I picked off the moss coating the golden band. It had turned a tint of green from its bath.

"Whatcha doin'?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Waaaahhh!" I wailed, as I fell into the stream.

Sky offered me his hand and I grabbed it, pulling him in with me.

I got up and brushed off my jean shorts to no avail. My jacket had gotten wet, too, "What was that for?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Sky responded, falling back into the stream as he got up.

"Well. I guess we had better get cleaned up..." I said, walking away and back towards the entrance.

Sky got up and followed be, "Besides, dinner is in just a few minutes. I'm not gonna miss that."

I noticed my stomach grumble as I neared TrueMU. It had been a while since I had eaten.

**~2 Hours Later~**

I collapsed in my bunk; I never knew nachos could be so filling. Only two days had passed since I met the group, although it felt like longer.

I had even gotten my brother back yesterday. He was gone again, though.

I had been told a little bit ago that they were going to hold a funeral thing tomorrow morning. They wouldn't be dressing him up or anything; they'd just be sending him off into an underground lake in a raft.

I started to drift off into sleep, the ring in my gray jacket's pocket.

**~In Ze Morning~**

We had set off towards a rock face, people behind me carrying Cal. As we approached the natural wall, people in front of us had started to try and dislodge a few rocks. They had tried for a little while when a girl came running up to them with a rusty crowbar, which looked oddly familiar.

She lodged the crowbar under a rock and sent the rock backwards and her curly hair into her face. Rocks son started tumbling away, revealing a gaping tunnel.

He headed on in and soon, a beautiful lake stretched out in front of us. The people in the back of the group stepped up towards the shore, setting the raft gently on the water.

"Megan, would you send him off?" Someone asked me.

I knelt at the lake's shore and grasped the side of the raft. Gathering up my emotions, I lightly sent him off. He slowly drifted towards the center of the water, a beam of light illuminating the water below. Stalagmites and stalactites glinted with the light and made the gray cave look like a hidden paradise. At least, I wished it was that. Instead, it was some sort of burial ground, not much better than a morgue.

We walked back and the day went on normally: uneventful. Lunch was the same as yesterday's dinner, and dinner didn't happen until 8 for some reason. Since I had a few hours to kill, I asked one of the computer guys if it'd be okay for me to go out to the lake.

"Fine by me, but take a few people with you. Make sure you have someone who's more familiar with the facility with you," One of them told me.

I went back to the dorm room and found Wintra, who hadn't gone with me to the funeral.

"You want to go see Cal a last time?" I asked, nudging her.

"Sure."

We left the dormitory and saw Griffin teasing Blaze about something.

"Oh, come on! Just give it to me!" Blaze complained as Griffin held something behind his back.

"Guess which hand first!" Griffin said.

Blaze sighed, "Both."

"Not fair! You can't just... Hey!" Griffin yelled as Blaze snatched the item from behind him.

"Finally!" Blaze exasperated, putting the beanie she had gotten on her head.

We went on our way and I grabbed Allison and told her what we were going to do. The three of us walked up the stone hallway and out of the base. The tunnel dotted the rock wall, as it hadn't been closed off.

We paced down the slightly illuminated corridor of the tunnel and emerged into the cavern. The lake sat there, undisturbed, and Cal was floating out in the middle of it. I wanted to believe it wasn't him out there, but I couldn't. The rocks at the bottom of the lake shone with a brilliance I hadn't seen the last time I was here. It looked surreal.

"Wow..." Wintra sighed.

"I don't remember it looking like this... Should I?" Allison said to herself.

We all seemed to be enthralled with the scene and not what happened here this morning. Wintra bent down and, after a few seconds, she jumped back and ran off, out towards the base.

"Wait!" I called out but she was already gone.

**What could she have seen? Could it be a magical pineapple? Maybe, but find out in the next installment of JWtU! Just kidding. It isn't a pineapple. **

**(Life story rant ahead. You are warned.)**

**Anyway, as of now, my mood hasn't been the best of all things. In band, we've never done chair auditions before this year, but my piece of crap director expected us to know everything. So, as I actually play flute, we were playing individual parts one at a time. I go to play mine, and he asks what part I am. I'm part one.**

**"Didn't you know you needed to switch parts?"**

**So now, one rehearsal before the concert, we had to, along with other people in the band, change our parts in CUT TIME BELLE OF CHICAGO. My director is a real a**.**

**Yup. Not the best idea on anyone's part to make me angry. Because if you do...**

**SPANISH INQUISITION!**

**Sorry, I was watching Monty Python last night...**


	24. Chapter 24: The Lake

**I finally brought myself to write this. This will be the last true chapter of the story. There'll be an epilogue, though. I hope you enjoy.**

**Wintra's POV**

I gasped for breath as I dashed across the sloped grasslands towards the entrance to the rebels' base. Quickly stepping, I went down the stairs leading into the computer room. A guy turned around and asked me what the rush was.

"Huuff... I just... need to tell... some people... something," I panted, bending over.

The guy turned back to face the computers, "I have a feeling it's important. Get along to your business."

I tried my best to walk casually, but I still went as fast as I could. As I got to the rec room, I saw Deadlox crouched over some game table, facing AntVenom. Going over, I tried to get their attention, but they were focused. Eventually, I reached into the "Playing Area" and grabbed the small ball.

"Hey!" Deadlox exclaimed, grabbing at the ball. I stuffed it into my pocket.

I eyed both of them, "You two. Help me find the others and then meet in the cafeteria. Got it?"

"Why should we do that, exactly? You DID ruin our game. I was even winning!" Ant complained, staring me in the eye.

With an unintentional smirk I told them, "I have something _important_ to tell you guys."

Without another word, I walked off towards the shooting range. I gunshot rang in my ears as I opened the sturdy door. Alexis was shooting another small gun, but not her new one. Trying to sneak past her, she turned around.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled at me, her headphones still on, "Oh! Sorry! Forgot I had these on!"

She took them off and put them around her neck casually.

"Oh, uh, you wouldn't happened to have seen anyone from the group I came with, have you?" I asked, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Not that I know of, but I'd check the room over there. Can't say I was paying that much attention."

"Thanks!" I told her, dashing off towards the large matted room.

As I entered the room, I saw Sky trying to attack a punching bag. He finally got it to move, and it almost took him out as it came back.

Looking over towards the wrestling mats, Jerome and Bajan were interlocked, both trying to ground the other. When one seemed to go ahead of the other, it would quickly go back to what looked like a big, violent hug.

As Sky threw another punch at the bag, I ran in and asked for him to meet me in the cafeteria in a little bit. He nodded and started to go to the room, but the punching bag came back and knocked him onto the floor.

I smiled as I walked towards the two friends. Bajan had the upper hand at the moment, throwing Jerome onto the ground.

"Hey! You two!" I yelled at them.

They stopped and stood up, Jerome brushing off his pants, "What?" Bajan asked.

"Meet me in the cafeteria. Soon. I have some important news."

I ran off to see Megan fuming in the rec room.

"Oh, uh, hey!" I said, trying to act normal.

"Why, the crap, did you run off like that!?" She yelled at me.

I backed off a bit, "I needed to gather people to tell them something I saw there."

She seemed to calm down a bit, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's kind of a private matter, and I didn't need everyone knowing about it."

She shrugged and followed me to the cafeteria. Ant and Deadlox were sitting at a table, along with everyone else but us.

I started to speak, "Um, how about we head into one of the conference rooms, so we aren't as much out in the open."

Everyone nodded and we went into the Pikes Peak Conference Room. We all entered and I closed the door.

"So, I have something..." I was interrupted.

Sky stood up from his chair, "Where's Sparkly?"

Ssundee gasped, "Did we forget about him?"

"When _was_ the last time we saw him?" Jerome asked.

Silence shrouded the room. After a little bit, the door opened behind us.

"Hey guys..."

Sparklez was standing at the doorway, his head hung low. He closed the door and took a seat next to Sky and Jerome.

Sky turned to face him, "I'm sorry, I just... It's been hectic, and I didn't..."

"Don't worry about it," He snapped.

Everyone went silent.

"So, uh, I have some important news to share," No one looked excited for the news I had, "I found something important."

Some people perked up, but others didn't.

"I found," I took a deep breath, "The portal."

Most of them started to get excited, but Sky and Sparklez weren't. Sky was somewhat embarrassed, but a bit confused as well. Sparklez stared at the table, not moving.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

**Megan's POV**

We made it to the lake that Cal had been put in. Wintra was clearly excited, but I wasn't. They'd all be leaving for their world, and I'd be alone with, no offense to all of the guys at the base, weirdos.

They lined up along the shore, and while some went into a diving position, others were ready to walk in. Blaze held onto her beanie and Griffin held her other hand. Jerome and Bajan looked at each other and nodded, probably going to do flips or something. Sparklez stared at the ground and didn't do anything.

"On three..." Wintra stared counting down, "Two..."

"Bye..." I whispered, not sure if anyone heard me.

"One..." She paused for a second, "JUMP!"

As she howled the last command, Jerome and Bajan, as suspected, did flips into the water. Others walked and dived. Sparklez walked in, not moving his head.

I stepped up to the water, "Bye..." I said once more.

Once more, until the portal opened like a vacuum, sucking me into it.

**So yeah. I hope you enjoyed. I will hopefully get the epilogue up tonight.**


	25. Epilogue

**The epilogue isn't very long, but I summed up everything I needed to.**

**?.?.? POV**

I summoned a wave up, out of the river and onto land. Several people were lying down on the ground, invading my space. After the water dissapated, they had yet to move. Getting out of the water, I saw who they were and gasped. One by one, I hauled them over my shoulders and into the basement of my house. The roots of the tree I called home splayed at the entrance of the basement. I set each of them on the floor and on comfortable items. Some of them I knew, others, I didn't.

I mainly took care of one in particular. Every chance I had, I went to the basement and tried to make sure they were warm and dry.

One day, though, about a week after I rescued them, the one I favored seemed to almost wake up.

As I was standing over him, he muttered something, "Mudkip! Why you haf to make me wet?"

I whispered back to him, "Guess again."

His eyelids fluttered open and he reached up to hug me, "Kermit!"

"Nice to see you, too, Sky..."

**Unknown POV**

He escaped me. Unknowingly, he did, but he escaped me. No one had ever succeeded in escaping my grasp. Seven days it would have taken. Just seven. On day two, he was no longer mine to get. Who will get him now? That fact is left to the Void.

**It was fun writing this story. It took a while. April, was it? That was when I started it. And it took me until the First of February. I hope that you enjoyed this, just as much as I did, forming the personalities of my created characters, and trying to implement the non-created ones. So, if you will, leave a comment, saying what you'd like to see from me in the future. I currently have my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story in progress.**

**But let me know, whether you'd like to see a sequel or just another story. You can always request another franchise for me to write in. Perhaps I will if you recommend, but I might not. Just leave a comment with your thoughts, ideas, and the like. I will gather info from this story and add it as a chapter to finish off the story.**

**Bye, guys. I hope you enjoyed.**


	26. Story Facts

**Facts about the story**

**Words:** 35,662

**Reviews:** 19 (As of end)

**Views :** 1,152 (As of end)

**Chapters:** 24 + Epilogue

**Inspirations for writing the story:** Coldstone4185 and NutmegKitten725 were major inspirations for writing this. Zombie Go Boom (A youtube channel) was also fairly major. My last inspiration is from a friend of mine, who plays MC.

**Awesome People:** katcook99 (Check out her Anthro Assassin's Creed Fanfic on Google Plus under the name Katherine Cook)

Emily420 (Just a friend. She doesn't have any stories up, yet.)

Novaglare and Nehamee (For letting me use their characters in the story.)

**Thanks guys for all of your support.**


End file.
